


A way back to each other

by Marianita195



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianita195/pseuds/Marianita195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaroline AU! Klaus doesn't know but when he dreams of Caroline, Caroline dreams of him. Which happens to come very handy when Klaus is in trouble. Klaus is locked and in pain, and his only comfort is on daydreaming with Caroline without knowing she's having the same dreams. Better than phones and more vivid than Skype. Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case you think this idea is nuts, I have an argument! LOL In the episode 5, season 1, we saw Damon using his compulsion on Caroline for her to free him from the basement where Stefan had locked him. And later, while Stefan was locked in the safe box under the water, Elena had a bad feeling and dreams about him. Soooooo... what if Klaus was in trouble, locked away and in pain, and he dreamed about Caroline? What if Caroline saw him suffering in her dreams?... (Also, no Hayley, no baby, no Elijah in this story).

It took months of planning, but Marcel was ready to take over the city. He tricked Klaus to meet him, Diego managed to steal Papa Tunde's blade from the compound, Genevieve created a spell to slow him down. All the pieces were falling together. The only problem left would be Elijah, who would search for his brother. But even himself was so tired of Klaus' behavior and temper that eventually he left the city, leaving Klaus behind. Now, no one would be looking for him. It was too perfect.

 

Many “good” vampires died that day, trying to hold down Klaus, just like the time before. But this time Marcel didn't back off, he didn't give up and by the time the sun came up the next day, he and his followers locked Klaus in a cement coffin in the Garden. Before the coffin was closed by its heavy lid, Marcel and Klaus looked at each other. Marcel looked down proudly -and a little sad- at the original vampire laying in front of him, unable to move because of the magic dagger in his chest.

 

**Klaus' POV**

 

_Can a man be so arrogant that he doesn't admit it even when he's defeated? I am, but I'm not a man. I'm immortal. It doesn't matter if I come out of here in a day, a week, a century. I will still have my revenge. But I've never been known for being a patient man._

 

Klaus would had rather the dagger he used so many times with his siblings. Papa Tunde's dagger only paralyzed his body but not his mind. Klaus always thought Michael was the only one who could torture him, or at least be the one whose attempts would hurt the most. But he was wrong. His mind, his pain, loneliness, his own thoughts and voice were the worst torture he ever endured. Even in the darkness he could see Marcel's eyes looking at him, Genevieve's smirk, one that he planned on whipping out of her face. But any of that was worse than his own conscience telling him he got himself in there, he practically dug his own grave. His siblings weren't even looking around for him! Didn't they know he was in danger? Or didn't they care at all?

 

Something told him he would make an excellent example for Camille to observe and study, since he went through the five phases:

Denial. He didn't consider himself defeated. He would come out and when he did, he would tear Marcel apart, limb by limb. 

Anger. Being paralyzed was like an itch he couldn't scratch, he wanted to bang his fists on the cement, he wanted to kick, scream, bite. But he couldn't.

Bargaining. The ghosts from his past came to hunt him, and he kept telling them and himself this was Marcel's fault, Mikael's fault for hurting him so bad, Elijah's fault for leaving and not looking out for him, Rebekah's for falling in love with Marcel and picking his side. He bargained, telling himself he would make it better, he would come out and take his city back.

Depression. At some point the darkness around him seemed to mirror the quietness inside him. The voices in his head, his mistakes, the ghosts from his past, they all seemed to leave him alone, which only made it worse. He was complete and utterly alone.

And finally acceptance. He lost his city, his home. He couldn't move, he couldn't get out. He only had himself and his thoughts for the rest of his time there.

 

Between all the pain, loneliness, anger, there was only one thought that offered him comfort.

 

It's been weeks since he was trapped inside the hard coffin. He thought he would go insane, he didn't know what day it was, if the sun was up or it was dark outside, he didn't know when it was the last time he fed and he could feel the hunger burning his throat, making his skin dry. He didn't need a mirror to know he looked like a corpse. But as he laid there his mind showed again and again everything he could have done different, the moments he had been wrong, when he had been betrayed. He stopped at one specific memory.

 

_Caroline_

 

The baby vampire with golden hair that managed to tame him, at least for a while. He felt his anger creeping in once again. He was angry at himself for hurting her, and at the same time for not hurting her enough. She betrayed him and used him, but he couldn't bring himself to punish her for her actions. He never took her body because he wanted her willing. He should have whisked her away. He should have stayed with her. At that point he didn't know what he should have done. All he knew was this: When he thought of her, his pain seemed to decrease, he distracted himself.

 

At first it was just the memory of her dancing with him at his family's ball, then talking to her outside and then at his studio. He moved to his next memory of them, talking on the bench outside the Grill. And so on. But as he ran out of memories, he started to create new ones. Small fantasies, new scenarios, or changes on his memories, wondering how different things would be now if he had acted different with her back then.

 

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness._

 

He told himself that many times. But how could he be defeated and still not feel love for anyone? He blamed the loneliness, telling himself he was going insane for letting himself daydream like that. But since it looked like he would be there for a while, he could use a distraction.

 

_She would lean on the rail at the balcony, wearing nothing but one of my shirts. She would look at the Eiffel Towel and sigh happily. My eyes would travel down her legs, not caring about the city laying in front of us. Nothing would ever be beautiful enough to make me tear my eyes away from her. She would say something like “You're staring.” without even turning to look at me, and I wouldn't deny it, I wouldn't have to, because she would be comfortable with it._

_She wouldn't be scared or surprised when I wrap my arms around her waist from behind. Instead she would lean back on my chest and smile._

“ _I love you, Klaus.” She would say softly as she turned her head to look at me. And I would..._

_No..._

_She wouldn't say that._

_But I don't need her to say it. I just want to be there with her._

“ _This isn't real.” I heard myself say. “I know.” She replies with her angelic voice. “You're avoiding the pain.”_

 

**Caroline's POV**

 

Caroline couldn't tell what was more confusing. The fact that she dreamed about Klaus, the fact that she was happy, seeing those beautiful places with him, the fact that she was sad when she woke up, even knowing that dreaming about him was wrong, or the fact that she had this feeling in her gut, telling her something was off.

Paris was beautiful. She didn't understand how she could walk the streets -hand in hand with Klaus- since she had never been there. She had a great imagination, but this was too much!

He would never take her to New Orleans. It's like he was keeping her away from them. It was stupid, waking up from a dream and feel like their talks were real. She was stupid for waking up upset whenever he told her to stay away from New Orleans.

 

_Stupid Klaus and his stupidly handsome face -that haunts my dreams, mind you-_

 

But as the time passed, the dreams got more intense, more real and more.. mature?... But the happiness in their brief moment's together seemed to fade faster each time. Like Klaus had a secret that haunted him and made her look at her in this way, a way that made Caroline's hear ache. There was something in the way he looked at her. Regret, fear, love.

 

“ _Tell me what you're thinking.” I asked him once, my head on his chest while we laid naked on a silk sheets, somewhere in Amsterdam. Klaus' hand draw little patterns on my arm and shoulder until he suddenly stopped._

“ _I'm thinking how I wish this was real.”_

_And the moment I woke up alone in my bed, I wished it was real too._


	2. Sweet dreams are made of Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Klaus has a sex dream in this chapter.

**Caroline's POV**

" _You're avoiding the pain." I heard myself saying once during one of my dreams with Klaus._

_What pain? What was I talking about? I should have payed more attention in my psychology classes in high school because I had no idea what dreams meant. Was my subconscious playing tricks on me now? Trying to tell me something? All I knew is that it felt real, my dreams, my talks with Klaus. At first it seemed like I had no control over my body and everything I said, like being part of a story written by someone else. I imagine it's because the first dream caught me by surprise, but then I got control over it with time. Not that I would say it out loud because that meant that I, Caroline Forbes, spent time willingly with Klaus. In my dreams. Ugh!_

_It made no sense. Even in my dreams I should run away from him. But I didn't. I went to bed eagerly and extra early to be there with him, to see a new city, a new parade or landscape._

_It's been two months and I caught myself wishing the same Klaus always wished, I wished it to be real._

Caroline groaned as she hit her desk with her head. She was exhausted. Whenever she was asleep, she felt like she was awake somewhere far from her home. When she was awake, the guilt haunted her thoughts, the confusion made her feel uneasy, and that bad feeling she had whenever Klaus looked at her sadly in her dreams would settle and nest in her stomach. She had a sick feeling in her guts eating her inside out. Something was off, something was very very wrong, she just couldn't figure out what.

"Are you okay?" Stefan said. He agreed to help her study but the past hour they haven't made any progress. It wasn't like Caroline to give up like that.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Caroline said while looking up and rubbing her eyes. She she looked back at Stefan she saw him giving her a weird look.

"You went to bed at 7pm yesterday, Caroline. And the day just started." He said. Caroline chewed her lower lip. She couldn't tell her friends she was having some sex dreams with the guy that ruined their lives! And she couldn't blame some travelers like Elena and Stefan could that time they dreamed about a perfect life together.

"I know, I.. I'm just having weird dreams." She said hesitantly.

"What kind of dreams?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Just... dreams." Caroline shrugged. "Don't worry, lets keep studying."

**Klaus' POV**

It's been too long since the last time he fed. Klaus' body started to shut itself down, drowning him in a restless sleep. Whenever he woke up, he didn't know how long he's been out. All he knew was that he's confused, alone and in pain. He held onto the first thing that comes to his mind, which is Caroline. Always. But the longer he laid there without feeding the longer his blackouts were. His mind got weaker each day, making his pain bigger and his fantasies shorter. He started to think he would die or shut down for good until someone finds him. But while he waited for that, he kept dreaming.

_At first I used to dream about myself feeding. I would drink from anyone I wanted, anytime, until their heartbeats stopped. It made me remember the feeling of blood running down my throat and ease the hunger, but eventually I had to stop. The hunger would strike back a lot harder later and it was slowly driving me mad._

_So now I only dream of her._

_The beauty of it is that I could make her mine, I could make her act the way I wanted her to. Even knowing that it was fake, even if I knew there was something off about her giving herself to me so willingly, I would still create these fantasies. I would still give myself into the pleasure of imaging Caroline naked, touching me, kissing me._

_I had her like that once. That time Katarina died. Yet I wasn't present there to enjoy the small victory because I was too busy taking Caroline in the woods._

_But my dreams were different, because I wouldn't only possess her body, but also her heart. She would love me, she would caress my cheek and look at me in the eyes, she wouldn't be afraid of me, instead she would look at me how she used to look at Tyler. She would look at me with love._

_My hunger must be making my mind weak as it does to my body, because I'm losing control over my own thoughts. My dreams are shorter and my blackouts are longer. My sweet Caroline seems more real each time. She doesn't deny my touch or my kisses, but she fights back my comments, she reproaches my mistakes from the past, she asks many questions I don't want to answer. I can't force my words in her mouth anymore. But I came to realize I find it amusing. I always liked Caroline the way she is, I shouldn't have expected any different. I like when she's sarcastic and that she has a sharp tongue. She feels real, and I enjoy it._

_But it's just a dream. And dreams aren't real._

_I know soon enough I'll black out again. Perhaps it's not as bad as it seems. I don't have to fight the loneliness if I'm not aware of it. But I'm a fighter, and the idea of not having control over my body angers me. So I focus on something else to distract myself until the darkness arrives._

_I can smell her hair, her perfume. She's there with me, her small frame pressed against my chest. I hear the music playing slowly but I don't pay much attention to the lyrics, all I care is about having her in my arms, swinging slowly with the music. She's there, wearing a small, tight red dress. Her hair is curled perfectly and I see it fall on her shoulders. She has one hand on my chest, the other sneaking around my shoulder while she rested her forehead on my shoulder. I held her tighter with my arms around her tiny waist. I wish it was real._

_We would drink champagne, even tho it's NOT our thing -that's what she says at least-, dance, walk out through the empty streets of Barcelona and head back to our hotel room._

_I believe when it comes to sexual fantasies no one really puts much thought to anything that isn't the sexual content. But I realized that details would bring me a pleasure I didn't have the chance to enjoy during my time with her in the woods. Taking my time to undress her, to touch her, to kiss her slow and lovingly, giving her time to do the same to me._

_I had all the time in the world, there was no need to rush._

Klaus unzipped Caroline's red dress with one hand while the other caressed the now naked skin of her back and his lips attacked hers. The dress fell on the ground and she stepped out of it. She kicked it away and it landed near Klaus jacket, also on the floor. In any moment their lips broke their kiss. Klaus tried to pull her closer to him, while Caroline tried to push him just enough so she could unbutton his shirt. Shoes were kicked off, buttons flew across the room when Caroline gave up on his shirt and decided to just rip it open.

Klaus laid her gently on the soft bed and looked down at her.

_Whenever she lays down like that she takes my breath away. Naked or dressed, with a shy look and blush on her cheeks or with a naughty smirk, either way, she's stunning. Her hair forms a halo around her. She opens her legs just enough to allow me to lay on top of her. We fit each other like pieces of a puzzle._

" _You're beautiful." I whisper, my hands traveling up her thighs._

_She looks at me with innocent eyes and a little smile. She looks happy, comfortable. It was too good to be truth. Then again it was just a fantasy._

_I made love to her, slow and sweetly at first, then hard and passionate. I could have her in any way I wanted. I knew I was running out of time and soon enough I would be surrounded by darkness and silence, so I made the most of my time with her._

_I didn't let my mind shut itself down because of the hunger until I had her cumming hard and screaming my name._

_I didn't care if I died then, I would die with a smile in my face, even if it was just a dream._

**Caroline's POV**

"Earth to Blondie? Where did you go?..." Damon said waving a hand in front of Caroline's face, but she didn't react, she just kept staring at nothing. "Caroline! What the hell!" Damon yelled, finally pulling Caroline out of her thoughts.

She looked at Damon and then followed his eyes down to her hands. They were covered in blue ink. It took her a few seconds to realize she broke her pen, snapped it in two.

"Uh..." She looked around and saw Damon, Elena and Stefan giving her weird looks. She had never been more confused in her life. Not to mention she was embarrassed. A minute ago Klaus had her in his arms making her have one of the most amazing orgasms she ever had and then she was at the Salvatore's boarding house. And she was pretty sure they could smell the arousal coming out of her. "I gotta go." Caroline said before picking her stuff and whooshing out of the house.

She decided to stay at her mom's instead of driving back to the campus. Her mom was out working and she needed a cold shower ASAP.

It wasn't the first time Caroline daydreamed about Klaus, but this was much more vivid, and she never had a sexual dream, not while being awake at least. What bothered her the most was that she didn't control any of it. It felt like someone put a story in her head.

Would it be silly if she looked for answers in her dreams? She didn't have any other option. She would go to bed that night and talk to Klaus. At least she could try.

But as the morning came and Caroline woke up, she realized she didn't dream of Klaus that night. She felt disappointed, like he had stood her up for a date or something. Suddenly she panicked. What if she never say him again, even in her dreams? She told herself she should be relieved, but she wasn't. She missed him. She grew to like her times with him.

She didn't get up until noon. She spent that morning laying on her bed, letting a few tears roll down her temples every now and then. She felt heartbroken.


	3. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

**Caroline's POV**

A couple of days passed and Caroline still didn't dream of Klaus. She knew she should feel relieved, but she didn't. She was confused, she still had that feeling in her gut that made her sick, it made her worry about Klaus.

" _Ha! Yeah, right. I shouldn't worry about him, he can take care of himself, and he doesn't deserve my concern."_

But not matter how many times she repeated that in her head, she still worried about him. She grew attached to him in those dreams. Which was stupid, since dreams were just that, dreams. She knew Klaus wasn't gentle or loving like he was in her dreams. He was her enemy. A heartless monster with cute dimples. With the bluest eyes she had ever seen. And with that stupidly sexy accent.

She tried to distract herself, kept herself busy with college, although none of the subjects seemed to interest her. She cleaned the dorm like she did every time she was stressed, which caught Elena and Bonnie's attention, but Caroline quickly waved it by saying she was anxious because of her upcoming exams.

And sadly, they believed that lie.

That night she dreamed again.

_I opened my eyes and saw a couple of clouds moving east and pure blue sky beyond them. I laid on the ground confused, feeling the grass under my hands. I sat up and looked around. I was at an empty field with a few trees in the distance. The air smelled pure and clear with a hint of apples._

_I got up and walked around for a while before noticing some rocks piled up. As I walked closer I realized those weren't rocks, those were big gray bricks. As I stood in the middle of them I realized that mush have been a house, or at least the foundations of a house._

_I looked around until something caught my attention, the sound of painful moans and groans. I kept looking around but there was no one there, I was alone. I kept walking, trying to follow the sound until I reached the end of some underground stairs. In a way it reminded me of the Lockwood cellar._

_The sounds got louder but they were still low and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to hear them as a human._

_When I reached the bottom of the stairs I let my eyes get used to the darkness. And what I saw next made me wanna throw up. There were bodies there, trapped in the walls and the ground. Hands and heads came out of holes. The looked like corpses, like vampires weakened for the lack of blood and on their way to be dissected. I understood then why the groans and moans God knows how long they've been there._

_Why couldn't I just dream of Klaus in Paris? Ugh!_

_I walked further in that underground tunnel and as I came closer to the end I saw a light. A hole in the ceiling let the sunlight fall on what looked like a big box made of rock or cement. And there was him, sitting on top of it, looking up to the hole in the ceiling._

" _Klaus?" I called out, and he turned to look at me._

_My heart ached for him. He looked pale and tired. He looked so vulnerable, like a human fighting a disease. Th only time I saw him look like that was the time Silas got in his head and made him think he had a splinter of white oak stuck in his back. He was broken._

_I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, all I know is that I ran to him with my arms open. I hugged him tight, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_He was stiff in my arms, like he was surprised to see me there._

 

**Klaus' POV**

_I must be dead. As I stand in front of the coffin I realize I'm like a soul moving out of the body and to the other side. What is it called? Yes, an_ _extracorporeal experience._

_How foolish of me to think I couldn't die. I sat on top of the cement box and looked up. The sunlight hit my face but I didn't feel it, I didn't feel its warmth bathing my skin. I realized I would never feel anything again. I will never see Caroline again, I won't touch her, play with her hair, have her in my arms like I wanted. That seemed a lot worse than death._

" _Klaus?" I heard her voice call and I felt a lump starting to form in my throat. She couldn't be there, she couldn't be dead! No... no no no not my Caroline!_

_I was too shocked to react before I felt her arms around me. My arms moved instantly, wrapping themselves around her waist._

" _Caroline, look at me." I pushed her a little so I could see her face. "What happened? Are you dead?"_

_She looked at like I was eating dirt or something._

" _What? No! I think this is a dream." She replied. I felt the relief wash over me, but only for a second. "Where are we?" She asked and I looked to the coffin next to us. Perhaps I wasn't dead, perhaps this was another dream._

" _New Orleans... This is where I'm buried."_

_This time she looked at me like I had stabbed a puppy in front of her. She looked sick and shocked._

" _You.. you're dead? But you can't be!" She said and I felt her hands gripping the front of my shirt._

" _I don't know. I don't think so. I think I'm still alive but I'm dying slowly. I trapped and I haven't fed in so long." I didn't understand why I was telling her all this. Maybe I could have tried to make us appear somewhere else, but I felt too weak for that. I just wanted to enjoy my time with her, while a part of me wanted to explain to her everything. It wouldn't change anything. This Caroline was a creation of my mind, a way to put up with the pain, I didn't have to explain anything. But I wanted to. My mind was too weak for me to dream of a better scenario anyway. I cupped her face and made her look at me. She was shaking._

" _A thousand years alive and I never felt anything like what I feel for you, Caroline."_

_I saw tears pooling in her beautiful blue eyes. I never meant to make her cry. I leaned and kissed her lips softly before the darkness swallowed me whole._

 

**Caroline's POV**

It took Caroline a few seconds to realize she was back in her bed. She had tears rolling down her temples and she knew why, she felt so heartbroken. Everything looked so real. But she knew Klaus couldn't be dead. She looked at her bedside table and chewed her lower lip as she saw the alarm clock. It was two am but she knew she couldn't go back to sleep, the sick feeling in her stomach and the heartache wouldn't let her. She sat up on the bed and looked around. The room was dark but she could see Elena and Bonnie sleeping on their beds next to hers.

_Maybe, just maybe, I could call Klaus, make sure he's alright... No, I can't do that, not after telling him to stay out of my life. And it's 2am! He'll kill me! Besides, he'll think I'm crazy! Maybe he won't even pick up... oh god... What should I do?... wait! Bonnie is the anchor to the other side, if Klaus died, then she would have said something, right?... right..._

Caroline debated herself in silence while trying to decide what to do next. After a few minutes she decided she should call him and leave a message in case he didn't pick up. To avoid waking her friends up, she got up and took her phone with her to the hall outside their room. She expected her call to go straight to voice mail, but when the recorded voice told her the number had been disconnected Caroline thought she would throw up.

She stared at the screen for a moment. Her body was so numb she didn't move when the screen went black. There was only one person she could talk about this with.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Stefan said to whoever was on the other side of the door, banging it like their life depended on it. He knew Damon was out and he imagined he would come back home too wasted to find his keys in his own pocket. What he didn't expect was to find Caroline on the other side of the door, crying. "Caroline? What happened?"

Caroline stepped in and walked straight to the library where the Salvatores kept their fine alcohol.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy. And you're probably right. I think I'm crazy." She said before taking a sip of her drink. What was it? Whiskey?.. Bourbon perhaps? She didn't know nor cared. "I'm sorry I came here at this hour, but I need to tell you something." She said looking up from her glass.

"You know you can tell me anything, Care." Stefan said and Caroline felt relieved. Of course she could always count with Stefan.

Thirty minutes -and a bottle of what happened to be Rum- later...

"...but when I called him, his number was disconnected! So I can't make sure he's alright, and if he was he would just laugh at me!" Caroline said with frustration, moving her hands in the air. Stefan sat on the couch through the whole story and watched her friend move around the room as she spoke. 'Yes, she is indeed crazy', he thought.

"Have you tried calling his siblings?" Stefan suggested.

"I know from Matt that Rebekah hasn't spoken to him in a while, and I don't have Elijah's number... besides, calling Elijah would just be too weird." Caroline said.

"I think we passed the line beyond weird already." A voice said behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know whose voice was.

"Damon." She said through her teeth. "How long have you been listening?" She asked while turning to see the oldest Salvatore pouring himself a drink.

"Long enough to know you're having sex dreams with papa hybrid." He replied, making Caroline groan in embarrassment.

"This is serious Damon, he could be in trouble!" Caroline yelled.

"Good!" Damon yelled back. "In case you forgot, he sired your boyfriend, used Elena as a blood bag to make hybrids, killed Jenna to break the curse and his family is the reason why Alaric is dead! So tell me why should I care if he's in trouble or not." He said. He had a point.

After a few seconds of silence Caroline lifted her head high. "If he dies, we all die, idiot."

Damon stared at her while pursing his lips. "Good point."

"You know..." Stefan started. "When Silas locked me and threw me in the quarry I held onto my humanity by thinking of Elena. And Elena felt it." Damon tightened his jaw, he didn't need this right now, when he was trying to forget about Elena, he didn't need to hear how the Universe wanted them together. Stefan noticed the change in his face and quickly added. "My point is, that for some reason we connected through my dreams."

"You're saying that my dreams aren't "my" dreams, but his? He's dreaming about me?" Caroline asked confused. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Shocking, he has a crush on you, tell us something we don't know! So the guy is dying, I wouldn't blame him for having sex dreams."

Caroline wanted to slap him so bad that moment, but Stefan got up from the couch and that stopped her.

"So maybe he really is in trouble. How do we fix this?"

"I'll find him." Caroline said quickly. "He's probably somewhere in New Orleans. I already know what the place he's buried in looks like, that's a start."

"I'm going with you." Stefan said but Damon stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm going." Both Stefan and Caroline looked at him shocked. "You need to stay here and finish this whole 'travelers wanting to conquer Mystic Falls' thing. You and Elena are the last doppelgangers, so you're needed here. Besides, I could use a break from this town."

After a moment Caroline nodded her head. "Fine by me." Stefan did the same.

"I'll call Elijah in the morning to check on him."

"Alright then." Damon said turning to Caroline with a smirk. "We're going on a road trip."


	4. Team Damon and Blondie to the rescue

The sun wasn't up yet, it was still 5am when Caroline knocked on the Salvatore's door again. Stefan opened and let her in, raising his eyebrow at the sight of her big suitcase. Not to mention the little cooler she had and a hand bag.

Damon looked up from his spot on the couch, his bag ready as well, resting beside his feet. "Had any new dreams? And please, skip the parts with nudity." He said before sipping his cup of coffee. Or was it blood?

Caroline frowned and dropped herself on the armchair next to him. "No, nothing new. I was too busy packing and convincing my mom to let me go anyway. Weirdly enough, she felt better when I told her I was going with you." She said while pointing to the oldest Salvatore.

Damon just smirked. "Liz Forbes, what a woman."

Caroline gagged.

"Alright, I called Elijah after you left and he had no idea Klaus could be in danger. Looks like they argued and he left." Stefan said while sitting down next to Damon. Caroline frowned, she didn't think Elijah would leave his brother like that. "He decided to go back to New Orleans and agreed to meet you there, at his family's manor."

Caroline saved Elijah's number from Stefan's phone, gave her friend a hug and walked out with Damon.

"My god Barbie, did you really need to pack so much?" Damon complained while dragging her suitcase to his car. "With this amount of clothes we might as well stay there until the next Mardi Gras!"

"Be careful okay?" Stefan said to Caroline while walking her to the car, none of them paying attention to Damon's complains.

"I will. You be careful too, let me know if Bonnie sees anything, or anyone, going to the other side. Keep an eye out for travelers and..." Stefan interrupted Caroline as she rambled on by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, yes and keep an eye on your mom."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks. For everything, for being so cool about this and not calling me crazy."

Stefan just shrugged and smiled back. "What are friends for, right?"

* * *

The sound of the car's door shutting closed startled Caroline. She had her head against the cold glass on the passenger side and she realized the car wasn't move. When she turned around she saw Damon getting comfortable on the driver's seat while going through a paper bag.

"Good, you're up. You slept most of the trip, I thought Caroline Forbes would be the nosiest co-pilot ever." He said while Caroline sat up. "I had to stop for gas." He added as she looked around. She was awfully quiet, and despite Damon thought he would enjoy the silence, the idea of Caroline being so quiet made him nervous. "I know I asked this about five times already, but..." He looked at her and she shook her head.

"No, no dreams." She mumbled.

"Perhaps he's not dreaming right now Caroline." He said. "Chocolate?" He added while lifting the paper back, but she shook her head again.

Damon pulled out of the gas station and kept driving.

"Let me ask you this. Leaving aside that Klaus dying would get all of us killed, why are you so worried about him? He made our lives miserable. Your life, particularly." Damon said.

"I ask myself the same thing. I really don't know." Caroline replied while looking outside the window. "I know they were just dreams, but we shared some time together and we got close to each other. So I guess I care about him. And I need to know why. Why did he dream of me?" She asked with frustration.

They both sat there in silence while Damon drove. It was weird for Caroline to share so much with Damon. He hurt her badly in the past, and she knew he wasn't Klaus' fan. After a few minutes Damon spoke again.

"I think you really meant something to him." Caroline just shrugged, thinking he meant how she used to be the 'blonde distraction'. "I mean it, Caroline. And he means something to you too. It doesn't matter if those moments with him were dreams, they sound more like dates to me, and you fell for him." There was an awkward silence in the car.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, I won't go all judgy on you." He said annoyed, knowing what worried Caroline. "I know what it's like, okay? At some point Elena loved me. She fell for the bad guy. And I, the bad guy, fell for her. I know Klaus is a little bit more complex than that, but I don't think it's impossible." He explained.

Caroline's mouth was open. She didn't know what to say. Damon just rolled his eyes. Caroline hoped Elena would see it that way too. She hoped her friends wouldn't judge her.

"Anyway, if anyone is bringing him back, that's you Blondie. I'm just saying, there's no point in keep pretending you don't love him."

"I... don't..." Caroline mumbled, still confused about her feelings.

"Right, and I'm a virgin." Damon said sarcastically.

* * *

A few hours later and they reached their destination.

"Are you sure you had the right coordinates?" Caroline asked while looking out the window to the gigantic house in front of her.

"I'm sure." Damon said, even tho there was confusion in his voice. "We both know these Originals enjoy having a luxurious life style, so we shouldn't be so surprised." He added before stepping out of the car. Caroline followed him out and towards the door. Before Damon could knock on the door, it opened in front of him.

"Damon. Miss Forbes." Elijah greeted before stepping aside to let them in. "I expected to see Stefan."

"Yeah well he was too busy playing housekeeper back at home. But hey, you got me instead! Can't get any better than that!" Damon said as he walked in and looked around the manor.

"Please, lets take this reunion to the library." Elijah said after closing the door behind Caroline. The Salvatore's boarding house could kiss this manor's ass. The library was huge, filled with books and leather couches. There was an elevated part with an elegant desk and a little bar. Of course, Damon made himself feel like home and poured himself a drink right away.

Caroline sat on a couch and Elijah sat in front of her, unbuttoning his blazer.

"Stefan told me you have reasons to think Klaus is in danger." He started. Caroline nodded her head and swallowed hard.

"I had a dream.. or a vision, I don't know. He told me he was buried there, in a coffin made of cement." She explained.

"It could just be a dream." Elijah commented. "Is there any reason for you to think there's some truth in it?" Elijah's voice was calm and slow, but Caroline knew he was worried about his brother. She was thankful that he didn't sound like he thought she was crazy.

"Well... I dreamed of him talking to me more than once. He told me he knew those were dreams. I think he was dreaming while being buried, he just didn't know I could see his dreams. I don't know how it's possible that I'm seeing his dreams, but Elena went through the same when Stefan was in danger, so I guess it's possible."

Elijah looked at her for a moment in silence, then nodded his head.

"Yes, it is possible. But that kind of things requires a special bond. Some sort of relationship. Why would my brother reach out to you?" He asked. Caroline blushed and Damon chuckled.

"Your brother didn't tell you?" Damon started, making Elijah turn to him with a quizzical look. Caroline silently prayed for Damon to be careful with his next words. "Papa hybrid had a thing for Blondie. He... he 'fancied' her..." He added with a smirk.

Elijah looked back at Caroline with a confused look. Of course he knew about Klaus' habit of getting beautiful women in his bed, but he never thought he actually cared for any of them. What made Caroline so different?

After a moment he decided not to ask about it.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" He asked Caroline.

"I don't know where he is, but I know what the place looks like. It's not in the city, more like in a countryside." She noticed Elijah was listening to her carefully. "It looked like a house used to be there. There was only the floor and half of the walls. Klaus was underground, I had to walk down a stairs. There were other vampires buried there, dying of thirst." Elijah opened his eyes widely.

"I know where that is."

"Good, lets get going." Damon said but Elijah shook his head.

"Not yet, not without a plan. Firstly, we don't know if there are any other vampires there guarding Klaus. We might need help. Secondly, there must be something keeping Klaus down, or he would have been able to free himself by now. We don't know what it is, so moving Klaus, trying to free him or anything like that could have very bad consequences." He explained. "I'll call Rebekah and ask her to come. We could use her help."

"Speaking of the she-devil... where is she now? Why didn't she come with you?" Damon asked.

"Klaus banished her from New Orleans when he find out she betrayed him years ago. She fell in love with Klaus' closest friend, Marcel. For them to be together, Rebekah needed to get rid of Klaus, so she managed to bring our father here. That's the reason why we had to leave our home decades ago. Marcel stayed and he took over the city. When we came back he and Klaus became enemies, so I'm guessing Marcel is the one behind Klaus' disappearance."

 

After going through some details about Klaus and Marcel's past, they all agreed to wait for Rebekah before deciding their next move. Caroline and Damon walked around the house looking for a room to stay while Elijah dialed Rebekah's number.

"Elijah." She greeted after picking up. "Did New York bore you already?" Elijah heard her flip some pages and he could imagine his sister reading some fashion magazine.

"We have a situation in New Orleans, sister. I'm hoping you come back." He said and Rebekah laughed bitterly.

"Klaus told me to never set a foot on New Orleans ever again and you want me to go back? Why would I do that?"

"It seems like he's been kidnapped and trapped." He explained. "I won't bore you with details now on the phone. All you need to know now is that Klaus is missing and I need your help to get him back. Tell me, what do you know about Miss Forbes?"

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked confused. "I just know that she's incredibly annoying. Why?"

"Did Klaus and Miss Forbes have any sort of relationship?" There was a long silence on the other side of the line.

"Klaus had a thing for her, that's for sure. Damon used her as a distraction many times. Klaus was always aware of this, but he enjoyed her, don't ask me why, so he played along. Why do you ask?"

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. If Klaus really liked Caroline, then everything she said was true, Klaus was in danger and he wasn't there to protect his brother. He just didn't know Klaus was in trouble, he didn't know Klaus had feelings for Caroline. He started to think he didn't know his brother as well as he thought.

"Just... come home."

 

**Caroline's POV**

_I don't know how I got there. One moment I'm sitting on Elijah's couch, reading a book I found in the library, and the next I'm standing on the same empty field. I didn't wast any time, I ran towards the stairs and made my way down to Klaus'... grave... I felt sick by just thinking about it. Klaus wasn't there like the time before. The place was empty and quiet. "Klaus? Klaus!" I called while looking around. But he didn't come. I started panicking until my eyes landed on the coffin._

_Maybe.. just maybe.. he's inside..._

_I swallowed hard and stepped closer to it. I rested my head on the lid and tried to listen, in case he was inside, but it was quiet. So I got up again and pushed the lid away, opening the coffin._

_The heavy lid hit the ground and made a loud noise, but I was too numb to care. The coffin was empty, except for a dagger. I leaned and picked it up carefully. It looked like it was made out of a bone. Why was that laying in Klaus' grave?_

" _Caroline."_

_I jumped on the spot and turned to the voice._

" _Klaus." I whispered. He looked beyond pale, he looked gray, dry and sick. And it made me cry._


	5. Graveyard

Caroline sat up on the couch and wiped away her tears. She saw Damon straightening on the armchair he was sitting on and Elijah walking towards her. She realized then she feel asleep on the couch the night before.

"Miss Forbes?" Elijah called while sitting next to her. "What did you see?"

"I saw it again, the place where he's buried... I opened the coffin..." She started and stopped when Damon said "Yikes, bad idea." Elijah glared at him and looked back at Caroline. "Was Klaus inside the coffin?" He asked. Caroline shook her head. "No, just a dagger."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "A dagger? Like the one we used on Elijah and Rebekah?"

She shook her head again.

"No, this one was different. It was bigger and it looked like a bone..."

Elijah let out a heavy sigh.

"Papa Tunde's dagger." He said.

"Now try speaking in English." Damon said and Elijah got up.

"Papa Tunde was a very powerful witch. He created a dagger that would absorb power from his victims. When that dagger is used to stab an original, it doesn't kill them, but instead it buries itself in the flesh and paralyzes the body." He explained while walking around the room. "That explains why he can't get out... What else happened, Miss Forbes?"

"Please, just call me Caroline. And that was it.. I just... woke up..."

"Well that's helpful." A female voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see Rebekah placing down her suitcase. Caroline rolled her eyes, she couldn't control her dreams. She tried to be helpful, she just didn't know how. "So, what's the plan?"

"I believe there's not other choice but go there and get Klaus by ourselves. We don't have anything to offer to Marcel in a negotiation and even if we did, he would never give Klaus willingly." Elijah said. "Even if there are guards in the Garden, we could still take them down easily, both of us." he said looking at his sister. "We would clear the path for Damon and Miss Forbes... I mean, Caroline... to get Klaus."

"How long has he been there?" Rebekah asked and they all turned to look at Caroline.

"I've been having dreams for over three months." She replied and frowned.

"Oh boy!" Rebekah said. "We're gonna need a lot of blood."

* * *

Damon and Caroline followed Elijah's car. Damon kept glancing at Caroline while she patted her thighs nervously. She realized then they were on their way to rescue Klaus. This was something she never expected. Firstly, because Klaus was invincible, or at least that's what they thought, and secondly, because usually it was the other way around. Klaus saved Caroline a few times in the past. She still remembered how she felt when he held her from behind and covered her mouth the day Alaric kidnapped her. She remembered how calm she suddenly felt when she heard his accented voice whisper in her ear "It's okay, it's okay. It's me. You're safe."

She once told him to get out of her life and never go back. And now she was on her way to save him. Whatever relationship they had was twisted and complicated, but after sharing those dreams with him, after seeing how tender he could be with her when he was happy, she wanted more. She wanted more time with him, she wanted to travel around and see the world with him, this time for real. It didn't matter it was complicated.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when Damon suddenly turned the car to the right, still following Elijah's car. Caroline looked out and realized they were driving through the field from her dreams.

When Elijah stopped, Damon stopped behind him and made a face. "Why are we stopping? There's nothing here..." He complained before exiting the car with Caroline.

Damon walked around his car and took a couple of wooden stakes from the trunk. When Caroline looked at him confused, he shrugged. "I kept a some of Ric's weapons and stuff." He explained why handing one of the stakes to Caroline. Then they met Elijah and Rebekah between the cars.

"Behind that barn over there..." Elijah pointed. "That's where the Garden is. We need to be quiet as we approach the place. Rebekah and I will go first."

"What's the Garden anyway?" Damon asked.

"It's were Marcel keeps his enemies and those who break his rules." Rebekah said. "Vampires aren't allowed to kill other vampires in this city. Those who break the rule must be punished, but if Marcel kills them then he would be breaking his own rule..."

"So he buries them there..." Caroline concluded and Rebekah nodded her head. "I saw them in my dream, moaning and groaning in pain."

"Most of them are dead. Papa Tunde used his dagger on them to take their power. Perhaps Klaus remembers them alive and that's why you heard them." Elijah said.

Once they approached the barn looked towards the entrance to the Garden. There were four vampires there. Two were sitting at a table made of boxes while playing poker. Another one stood between them and watched them play and the fourth vampire just stood near the stairs.

Caroline heard Rebekah take a shaky breath and sigh loudly. When she turned she saw the original vampire with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"That was supposed to be our home. Mine and Marcel's.. He started building it but then I left the city because of my father. He never finished it, instead he turned it into a graveyard." She said at the verge of tears.

Caroline blinked. Sometimes she forgot that Rebekah could be so sensitive. She was strong like the other originals, but she was also a young girl looking for love. Caroline hated this Marcel guy already.

Caroline and Damon stayed behind while Elijah and Rebekah took care of the vampires guarding the Garden. Rebekah went straight to the guarding the stairs and snapped his neck, while Elijah attacked the one watching the others play. Two down, two to go. It was good enough.

Caroline and Damon whooshed past the vampires fighting and down the stairs.

"Where to?" Damon said while Caroline looked around.

"This way!" She ran to the end of the tunnel where Klaus' coffin was. "Help me!" She said as she tried to push the lid. It was a lot heavier than in her dream. Damon pushed it with her but it wouldn't move.

Another vampire appeared behind Caroline and grabbed her by her hair. She hissed in pain as she stepped back from the coffin. The vampire threw her to the wall and then turned to attack Damon. Caroline got up and watched them fight while pulling Alaric's stake from under her jacket. She needed Damon to keep the vampire still for her to finish him. But before she could do anything to help there was a gust of wind.

It looked like the time stayed still until the vampire fell on the ground. Rebekah stood behind it with a heart in her hand.

"I guess we missed one." Rebekah said nonchalantly as she looked down to the body and dropped the organ.

"Where's Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"Outside hiding the bodies. What about Klaus? Did you find him?" Rebekah asked while grabbing a tissue from her purse and wiped the blood off her hand. Caroline thought she looked like she was very used to doing that.

"He's in there." Caroline replied while pointing the coffin. "But it's close and the lid is too heavy, we can't open it."

Rebekah flicked her hair and slid the lid to a side, opening the coffin easily.

"Show off." Damon mumbled while rolling his eyes.

Caroline stepped closer to the coffin slowly. She looked inside and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Klaus laid inside, he had his head turned to a side and his shirt looked torn. His skin was gray and dry. It was too painful to watch.

Elijah walked in and looked at his brother. How did he manage to fight vampires and still look impeccable? That was a mystery. He told Damon to help him and together they carried Klaus to his car.

* * *

"God, he stinks!" Damon complained while putting Klaus down on a bed. If his comment bother anyone, they didn't let it show.

"Caroline, get some blood bags, please. Rebekah, you stay close in case he decides to go on a killing spree."

"What do I do?" Damon asked.

"You just sit and be quiet." Rebekah said.

Caroline did what she was told and walked back into the room just in time to see Elijah rip open Klaus' shirt. She noticed there was a red mark on his chest spreading like paint in his veins. Then Elijah slid a scalpel on Klaus' chest and opened it. Caroline saw many weird things in her life, disgusting, blood filled things, but never something like this. She watched how Elijah pushed his hand into Klaus' chest. For a moment she thought she would throw up. When Elijah took his hand back, he was holding a dagger.

"He'll need blood to heal. Lets start with a few drops and see if he wakes up." He said before stepping away from the bed to up the dagger away.

Caroline didn't need anyone to ask her if she was willing to do it. She took a blood bag right away and opened the little straw in it while sitting down on the bed. With her left hand she tilted Klaus' head back and with the other she tilted the blood bag on his lips. He didn't move, he didn't even look like swallowed. Caroline wanted to force the whole damn bag down his throat but she knew she had to be patient.

A few minutes passed and Elijah decided to go out. He needed to find out if Marcel had figured out someone attacked his men and took Klaus' body. Rebekah mumbled something about needing a drink and as soon as Damon heard her, he got up and followed her.

So Caroline and Klaus were alone. She kept feeding him, drop by drop, while she waited for him to wake up. But the hours passed and she felt hopeless.

She placed the blood bag on the bedside table and turned to look at him.

"Klaus?" She called out softly. He didn't move.

"Klaus.." she tried again, stretching an arm and cupping his cheek in her hand. He felt so cold. "I don't know if you can hear me. But If you can, please.. please wake up." Caroline waited, but again, he didn't move. "I know, okay? I know, I know about your dreams and fantasies, I know about all those cities you want to take me. Please wake up so we can go there." She begged.

Caroline rested her head on Klaus' chest and closed her eyes tightly as she kept asking him to wake up.

She hated herself in that moment. She realized she loved him, she had a chance to be with him, to see all those beautiful cities and she just shut him down, rejected him more times than any man deserved in a life time. She had reasons then, but none of them seemed good enough for her in that moment.

She couldn't bare the thought of Klaus never waking up again. She wanted to see his blue eyes and hear his voice. She wanted him to smile at her, like he did in those dreams. Show her his dimples in that special smile he had only for her.

Caroline felt like an idiot. She dreamed about him for months, she could have saved him sooner, and now it was too late.

That night Caroline had a dreamless sleep. As the sun came up again the next morning, it invaded the room and reached her face. She groaned and tried to cover her eyes by turning her head. She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay there, in silence, before going back to the real world. She wanted to lay there, on that hard pillow with strong arms around her that made her feel safe. She purred happily as a hand stroked her hair and sent chills down her back. Yes, she was happy there.

And suddenly, it hit her. He was stroking her hair.

"Caroline." He whispered.


	6. I was made for loving you baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of smut in this chapter, just warning you.

**Klaus' POV**

_How do you describe when you're... well, comatose? You're not aware of it, and then you just are. There's no way of telling when it changes. It's just a second, a moment when you feel like your soul found your body and you're whole again, aware of what surrounds you. It felt like floating. I had that feeling before, every time I woke up in my grave after blacking out because of the thirst. But this was different. I didn't feel the hard rock ground underneath my body. I was warm and comfortable and the air smelled like vanilla._

_I opened my eyes and there she was. Caroline. My sweet Caroline, laying next to me with her head on my chest and her arm laying across my stomach. At first I thought it was another dream but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt too real. Did I finally go insane?_

_I looked around us and I realized we were in my bed at my family's old manor. There were blood bags on the bedside table and I didn't need to see my eyes darkening to know I was hungry. I reached out for a blood bag with one hand, trying not to move too much and wake Caroline up. I teared the top open with my teeth and started drinking it. I'll never forget the feeling of cool blood running down my throat, easing the burning pain caused by the thirst. I drank a second blood bag and a third one. I would need a lot more but I didn't want to get up just yet._

_I wanted to lay there with her, have her in my arms for a little longer. I saw the sunlight fill the room and make her hair shine. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to touch her. So, as careful and softly as I could, I ran my fingers through her hair. It felt like silk underneath my skin._

_She stirred and turned her head after a moment. I didn't realize until then how much I wanted to hear her voice, how badly I wanted to talk to her. She was waking up and I had no idea what I would say to her._

" _Caroline." I whispered and I felt her body tense._

Caroline sat up so quickly on the bed, it made it bounce. She looked down at Klaus with her mouth hanging open. He was awake and he was looking right back at her. Any other situation, Klaus would chuckle at Caroline's face. He found her... adorable.

"You're awake." She said, stating the obvious.

"That, or I died and went to heaven." Klaus replied, lifting a hand to touch her cheek. He felt her soft and warm skin under his hand. It was too real for it to be a dream. "And we both know that's not possible..."

Suddenly Caroline slapped Klaus' hand away and jumped from the bed.

"You JERK! I was sick worried about you! I thought you were dying! I thought we were all going to die with you!" She rambled on while walking around the room, pulling her hair. Klaus managed to push himself with his elbows and sat up on the bed. He leaned on the headboard while he watched her.

"Easy love. You'll go bald if you keep pulling your hair like that." He said and watched Caroline suddenly drop her hand. "Could you explain me how the hell did I get here?"

Caroline stopped pacing around and turned to look at him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked while sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I remember Marcel's men holding me down, a strong headache caused by a witch and Marcel stabbing me on the chest. I remember seeing Marcel right before he buried me." Klaus replied slowly, trying to remember. Of course he remembered being alone in the coffin, surrounded by darkness and silence, daydreaming of Caroline. Caroline... the face he held onto so hard to survive.

He looked up at her and frowned. "What are you doing here, Caroline? Why did you come?" Caroline looked at him and opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't know how to put in words the bad feeling she had in her guts when he was locked down. She didn't know how to tell him she shared his dream and watched him suffer. Before she could say anything, Rebekah opened the door and stepped into the room, holding more blood bags.

Klaus looked even more confused. Last time he saw Rebekah he banished from New Orleans.

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked and Klaus looked down to the bags.

"Thirsty..."

Caroline took her chance and got up. "I'll let you two catch up." She said quickly while walking towards the door.

Both Rebekah and Klaus watched her leave and then looked at each other.

"...well this is awkward." Rebekah said after a moment and handed him a blood bag. Klaus ripped the top and drank it eagerly. "I'll leave soon If you still don't want me here, but Elijah called me when he found out you were missing."

Klaus lifted his hand to stop her. "No, it's fine. You can stay if you want." He said. Rebekah was surprised. It sounded like he had forgiven her. "Tell me. How did you find out where I was? And why is Caroline here?"

Rebekah pursed her lips. She disliked Caroline but if it wasn't for her Klaus would still be trapped. "That's something you should ask her."

* * *

Five blood bags and one shower later Klaus felt a lot better. He finished putting on his shirt when there was a knock on the door, followed by Elijah walking in once Klaus opened it.

"You're looking well." Elijah observed. They both stood there in silence for a moment while Elijah picked his next words "I came to apologize."

Klaus looked at him confused, crossing his arms on his chest. "For what?"

"For leaving you here and not knowing you were in danger. For taking so long to realize and come back to get you." Elijah said. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked to his bedside table to get the last blood bag.

"Ah, Elijah, the honorable big brother. I wasn't expecting any less from you." He said. He was hurt, he felt betrayed by his siblings once again, but he had to keep in mind they saved him at the end.

"That's not all of it." Elijah said. "I apologize for not knowing you well enough. For not knowing that you had developed feelings towards Caroline and allow you to move to New Orleans when you could have stayed with her."

Klaus turned to him with a frown.

"Don't. Seriously, Elijah. Don't. You didn't "allow" me anything, it was my decision. She wanted to be with Lockwood then. Caroline and her friends didn't want me in Mystic Falls. And where did you get I developed feelings for her? Why is everyone being so bloody mysterious about Caroline?" Klaus voice was higher and higher as he spoke but Elijah stayed calm.

"She knew you were in trouble. She dreamed about you in the Garden." He said and Klaus opened his eyes widely. It couldn't be true, could it? "Any pain you felt then, she felt it too. You must have focused on her for that to happen. And for her to see it, see you, she needed a connection with you." He said.

Klaus felt trapped and accused of a crime.

"We slept together once. That would be it." He said, acting nonchalantly.

"I sure hope not." Elijah said. "You're telling me you won't care if she goes back to Mystic Falls? Caroline has done nothing but worry about you, take care of you since we got you back and even cried when she dreamed about you in your grave." He said, hoping he hadn't said too much, just enough to change Klaus' mind. "If she wants to be with your hybrid so much, then why would she come all the way here to save you?"

For the first time in a long time, Klaus was speechless. Elijah could see how Klaus put his walls back up and his eyes darkened.

"So you have me all figured out, brother?" He asked, his voice sounded like a hiss.

"The contrary. For the first time I feel like I don't know you. Your feelings for this girl must be too strong for your pain to reach her in such a long distance." Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now the question is, how strong are her feelings for you?" Klaus swallowed hard and Elijah could tell Klaus was scared of facing the truth, but he was sure Klaus' feelings were corresponded. "Brother, you've always been fighter. Now it's time for you to fight for her."

**Caroline's POV**

One thing Caroline couldn't deny was the Original's impeccable taste. Delicious food, good wine, heavenly beds and bathtubs big enough for her to swim. One day there and she felt like she was on a spa. Damon convinced her to enjoy her time there since she was "the savior". She was dying to see New Orleans, but Elijah warned them about Marcel's men and how new vampires weren't welcomed unless Marcel said so.

After one long bath Caroline decided it was a good time to sleep. Now that Klaus was safe she knew she could rest. She sat at the vanity table in her room and called her mom, leaving the phone on speaker so she could brush her hair at the same time. She said good night at Liz right before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come on in." She said while putting down the brush. Klaus stepped in and closed the door behind him. Caroline couldn't help but notice he looked well... too well, actually. In fact he looked stupidly sexy in his dark jeans and black shirt. He also had some color in his cheeks. Caroline realized then she was wearing her pink Hello Kitty top and white shorts she wore as pj's. She wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. "Um hey.. how you feeling?" She asked to break the silence.

"I'm feeling well. Not as strong as I used to be, but I'm getting there." He replied while clasping his hands together behind his back. Caroline saw the way he looked at her up and down.

_Oh crap, I'm not wearing a bra..._

"Elijah informed me that you dreamed about the Garden and me being buried in it." He said after a moment and Caroline nodded her head. "Was that everything you saw?" He kept asking.

"No." Caroline said simply but with a firm tone.

Klaus' jaw tightened.

_Awkward..._

"What else did you see?" Klaus asked and Caroline got up from her seat, clenching her fists.

"You know what I saw!" She accused. "And if anyone here should be answering any questions, that's you! Not me!" She continued while pointing a finger at him. Klaus started to look really mad, but Caroline didn't step back.

"I don't know what you saw and I don't care. You came and helped my siblings to free me. For that I'm thankful but I've been humiliated enough for a whole life time so you can go back to your pony town now." He spat before turning to the door.

_Oh no, he's not walking out of this now._

In less than a second, Caroline was blocking the door. "You think I'm trying to humiliate you? Why do you think I came here?"

"You saved me because if I died you would die too!" He accused and Caroline groaned in frustration. At that point they were both yelling.

"That's not true! I came here because I care about you! You're the one that dreamed about me so I know you care about me too!" She accused.

"I dreamed about you to keep myself distracted from the pain. That's all it was Caroline, a distraction!" He lied.

"I don't believe you!" She yelled back. "You wanted me here! You wanted to hear me say I love you, so why are you pushing me away now?!"

"Because it's too good to be truth, dammit!" Klaus yelled back and punched the door beside Caroline's head with the palm of his hand. He looked frustrated.

They stared at each other for a moment while reality hit them. Klaus realized he said too much, and Caroline tried to take in his words. No one ever loved Klaus before. He had been alone for so long he just didn't know how to act, he was afraid to get hurt. Caroline understood then he didn't think she would love him.

Caroline's gripped the front if Klaus' shirt and pulled him to her while her lips crashed with his.

How to describe the electricity they felt in that moment? They put every feeling, every dream and desire in that kiss. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist like he dreamed about so many times before and held her tight against his chest. It felt too good to be truth, but he didn't care.

When their lips parted Klaus rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't push me away, okay?" Caroline said in a whisper. Klaus simply nodded and kissed her again.

Caroline moved her hands up Klaus' chest to wrap them around his neck. She even dared to run her fingers through his short curls like she always wanted. There was a noise coming out from Klaus' chest, like a happy purr.

He moved his hands to her hips and pressed her against the door behind her. He had this feeling like she could never be too close to him.

Things heated up pretty quickly after that. Klaus slipped his hands underneath her top and was caressing her ribcage, sending chills down her spine when he heard her moan quietly against his lips. Her hands traveled down his chest again, this time to grip the hem of his shirt. They broke the kiss just long enough for her to lift it up and take it off. He did the same with her Hello Kitty top. Caroline started placing open mouthed kisses on Klaus' chest while her hands worked on his jeans. Klaus moaned in pleasure and pushed her hair to a side to kiss her shoulder and neck. When he felt his jeans drop, he gripped her by her hips and lifted her. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

As Klaus laid her down on the bed, he remember all those times he dreamed about her like this. She was looking at him with big blue eyes and a sweet smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He pushed down his underwear and then did the same with her shorts and panties before laying between her legs, feeling once again that their bodies were made for each other. He looked down at her naked form and licked his lips.

"You're beautiful."

Caroline felt her cheeks going warm, she dreamed about him saying those words to her before, but his sexy and husky voice -not to mention the ridiculously sexy accent- made her feel like it was the first time.

Klaus slid his hands underneath her back and pressed her against him while he kissed her chest, taking his time to taste each one of her breasts. Caroline's moans were probably the sweetest thing he ever heard. He moved up, placing kisses on her neck and jaw before reaching her mouth again.

"A thousand years alive, and I never felt anything like what I feel for you Caroline." Klaus whispered before burying himself in her.

* * *

"My god, they're noisy!" Rebekah complained downstairs. Damon looked at her confused for a moment before reaching to his ears. Rebekah saw him then pull out some ear plugs from his ears.

"What?" He asked and Rebekah laughed.


	7. You were made for loving me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely smut!!

**Caroline's POV**

" _Oh wow... the moon looks so beautiful!" Indeed, it was huge, white and blue-ish. So bright in the clear sky, surrounded by stars. I leaned on the rail and looked at the city laying in front of the balcony. It was bright and beautiful, like every city Klaus took me._

_Speaking of Klaus..._

" _You like it?" I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he spoke softly into my ear._

" _I love it." I said while leaning by back on his chest. "Where are we?"_

" _St. Petersburg." He replied before kissing my neck. Oh god, I felt chills whenever he did that._

" _This is another dream..." I whispered, my hands gripping the rail since I felt like melting in his arms._

" _It is. Just because you found me doesn't mean we have to stop dreaming. Besides, it's easier now with both of us laying in the same room." I didn't need to turn and look at him to know he was smiling. I just knew by his voice, light and happy. When I turned to face him, he smiled more and pulled me closer. "I'm gonna take you to all these places. As soon as I can I'm whisking you away." He said with a playful smirk that made me laugh._

" _Sounds good." I said placing a hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. I don't know if it was the moon light, the city, the moment or the combination of all of them, but I swear Klaus never looked more handsome to me -except maybe at his family ball-. He lifted a hand and tuck a stand of my hair behind my ear, then caressed my cheek._

" _Sounds too good to be truth." He corrected me and then leaned to kiss me. But it was true. It still surprised me tho, one day I'm in Mystic Falls, the next I'm saving Klaus -the guy who put me and my friends through a living hell- and the very next I'm kissing him. He gave me the world, even if it was just through dreams and memories, it still meant a lot to me. I knew then I wasn't mad at him anymore._

_We kept kissing each other, his hands moving up my back to press me against his chest, my hands gripping his hair to pull his mouth towards me. I felt myself being pressed against the rail and I turned my head look down. It was a pretty high and I got scared until I felt Klaus tightening his arms around me._

" _I won't let go." He whispered and tilted his head to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and moaned. God, I love when he does that! He lifted his head again and looked at me. His eyes were so intense, I think I saw lust in them. "I want you, Caroline. Tell me you want this too."_

_Want it? I was almost done by then! Did he had any idea what his touch and kisses could do to me? I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded._

" _Then wake up."_

* * *

Caroline stirred a little before opening her eyes. The sun was up and the room was filled with white light. She was using Klaus' arm as a pillow and she could feel his shoulder on the back of her head and his chest pressed against her back.

His other arm rested around her waist, holding her against him. Caroline thought he was being possessive, but she felt safe when he held her like that.

Klaus kissed her neck light and sweetly.

"Good, you're up." He whispered, making Caroline smile. He pressed himself more against her and she felt the hard evidence of his desire pressed against her thigh.

"God, you're insatiable!" She said before turning around to look at him.

"That's what happens when you're locked for months with nothing better to do but daydream of you." He said with a shrug. "I better make our time together counts." He added.

"Why the rush?" Caroline asked before smiling. "I'm not going anywhere."

The look of relief on Klaus' face said it all. He worried she would go back to Mystic Falls, but her words brought him calm and happiness.

"Oh yes you are, sweetheart. You're seeing the world with me soon."

He leaned up and laid on top of her, dipping his head to kiss her deep and lovingly. The night before had been amazing, but it looked like a blur in Klaus' mind. He waited so long to take his body he couldn't stop and think, not when it started like hot hybrid -angry- sex! This time he would take his time.

If only Caroline wasn't so eager! It was hard to believe she once hated him, because in that moment she was moaning softly between kisses, her hands wondering up and down his back, even taking a good grasp of his ass. Klaus took it as a victory.

He pulled back and stopped kissing her, which made Caroline groan. He thought his next move would make it up to her.

He placed open mouthed kisses down her neck and collar bone. The closer he got to her breast, the more she arched her back. And when his mouth covered her nipple Caroline thought she was seeing stars. He could do that to her by just kissing her skin, she could only imagine what other things he could make her feel.

Klaus took his time with each breast. He kissed, licked, nibbled and tugged with his teeth each one of them until they were hard and red. He was so into it he didn't even notice Caroline pulling his hair. He kissed the spot between them and then made his way down, placing kisses on the middle of her ribcage and belly as he did. When he passed her navel, he felt her tremble.

"Oh god... oh god..." She mumbled, knowing what he was about to do.

"Easy love, I haven't done anything yet..." He said amused, sliding his left arm around her thigh to lift her hips from the bed.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, but it was useless because the second Klaus' tongue touched her opening, she felt like she had been thunderstruck. Her hands scratched the sheets around her and her back arched on the mattress.

Klaus had two fingers separating her folds, allowing him a better access to her pink flesh. He purred -yes, purred- at the taste. She tasted like heaven, salty yet sweet at the same time. Her lips were glistening and he quickly licked her juices up. He then focused on her clit, licking and kissing it before sucking on it gently, wanting to hear her moan.

And boy, she did moan!

Klaus wanted to take her in that moment, but as a good lover, he would take care of her needs and pleasure her first. He didn't even use his fingers, just his mouth, his wet lips and tongue taking turns.

With his arm around her thigh he pressed her more against him, wanting more.

As Caroline reached her climax, she let out a long and loud moan before her whole body went limp.

Klaus looked up at her and licked his lips. She was a hot mess, her hair was spread all over the pillow, her cheeks were pink, her forehead was sweaty and her chest went up and down fast because of her shallow breathing.

She never looked more beautiful to him. He had to remember her just like that and draw her later.

"Oh god.." She mumbled again and Klaus smirked, climbing up on top of her again, holding her in his arms. "What a great way to wake up!" She said with a smile before lifting a hand to stroke his hair.

He leaned and kissed her, and Caroline tasted herself in her mouth. She didn't think she would find it arousing, but she did.

"We're not done here, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips.

If he hadn't been hard enough when he woke up, he was rock hard now for sure. He pressed his hardness against Caroline's extremely wet opening and started pushing his way in, inch by inch. Caroline let out soft moans with each movement. When he was completely inside her he moaned too and pulled out.

She had closed her eyes for a moment when she felt Klaus turn her face to him with his hand under her chin.

"Look at me, Caroline." He ordered with a husky voice. "Always look at me."

And she did, she kept her eyes open and always looking back at him.

Klaus pushed back in, this time completely. He got a slow pace going soon after that, a pace that started to increase as the time went by. Before they knew, he was thrusting into her hard and fast. There was something about them that made them lose control. They kissed each other hungrily, biting each others lips, groaning in pleasure. They left hickeys on each others necks, scratching the others back with their fingernails. Klaus only wished their marks didn't fade away so fast, he wanted everyone to know Caroline was his, he wanted to leave his mark on her skin.

Caroline moaned Klaus' name when she reached her second climax, and Klaus thought his name never sounded better. He felt her walls tightening around him, pushing him off the edge and making him cum as well. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against the crock of her neck as he did, his body relaxing and going limb soon after that.

When Klaus found enough strength to move, he pulled out of her and rolled on his back to lay beside her. Caroline rolled on her side and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Klaus." She suddenly said. Klaus looked down at her, but she was hiding her face against his chest. He felt like he was about to panic. Was she having second thoughts already?

"You're sorry?... for what?"

"For taking so long to realize this is what I wanted." she whispered.

Klaus didn't know what to say. He was one who sired her boyfriend, who tried to sacrifice her to break his curse, he bit her once and put her life in danger. He did many horrible things and she was one apologizing.

He knew one thing for sure. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve such beautiful angel, so filled with light in his life. But now that he had tasted her body and mouth he couldn't bear the thought of being without her.

"You were worth the wait, love." He whispered back.


	8. I believe in a thing called love

**Klaus' POV**

It was a beautiful morning in New Orleans, it was sunny and warm. Klaus took the chance to use the natural light and work on a painting. It's been months since the last time he picked up a paint brush and he missed it. To him painting was a form of control, he could pick the subject, the colors, the intensity, the light, everything. And he loved that. He was slowly gaining his strength back which put him in a good mood. Besides, Caroline was still asleep so he hand nothing better to do.

As he worked on the final details he heard someone knock on the door followed by Rebekah walking into the studio.

"I thought you should know Marcel and his men found out you're missing from the Garden." She informed him. "I bet he's wondering when you're gonna show up at the compound to finish him." She added. Klaus put the brush down and turned to her.

"Would that upset you?" There was concern in his voice and Rebekah wasn't expecting that. Klaus usually went after what he wanted without asking, without caring who got hurt in the process. But he knew how much Rebekah loved Marcel once.

"Not as upset as I was to find out you were missing. I might have played it like some cold-hearted bitch but that's only because I thought you wouldn't want me here." She replied. In that moment Klaus remembered why she was always her favorite sibling. So young and innocent, so loving, never leaving him alone. Rebekah was truly happy to see her brother up and breathing.

"You do understand I'm getting my revenge." He said, to make sure she understood what was going to happen. Rebekah nodded.

"I won't mind as long as you let me get my own little revenge as well." She added, which made Klaus arch an eyebrow and look at her quizzically. "Genevieve." Rebekah said simply, and Klaus understood right away. Genevieve was the next name on his list, she helped Marcel to put him down and he wanted to kill her as well. But Rebekah had bigger reasons to hate her. Because of Genevieve, Klaus found out about Rebekah and Marcel's betray and she was the reason why Klaus almost killed Rebekah and decided to banish her from New Orleans. If someone had reasons to kill the witch, it was Rebekah.

After a moment Klaus nodded.

"Have at it, little sister." He said before turning to keep painting. Rebekah watched him paint a landscape from the door before stepping a little closer.

"I'm surprised. I thought you would be painting Caroline. I supposed she was your new muse." She said with a smirk.

Klaus chuckled.

"She is... this is one of the places I dreamed about with her."

Rebekah stepped closer and stood beside the canvas so she could look at him while he painted.

"Are you taking her to those places?" she asked and Klaus nodded. "What about New Orleans? I thought you would try to command the city again once Marcel was dead."

"I promised to her." Klaus confessed in a whisper, while avoiding to look at his sister by focusing on the painting.

"You know, she might not be my favorite person in the world but I'm happy for you, Nik." She said.

Klaus looked back at his sister and saw the honesty in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rebekah."

**Caroline's POV**

"Good morning!" Caroline said in her usual bubbly voice when she stepped into the kitchen and saw Damon and Elijah eating.

"Good morning, Caroline." Elijah said back while looking up at her from the newspaper he was reading.

"Someone is in a good mood." Damon said. "I wonder why..." he added teasingly.

"Don't you have some cheerleader to suck dry?" Caroline asked sarcastically while purring hot coffee in a mug.

Damon sighed dreamily. "Oh I wish. I might drive around some high school, young girls can't help but fall for my charms." He said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Creep!"

"If you're planning on feeding from anyone, I'll suggest you to go for the tourists." Elijah said, which made Caroline and Damon look at him shocked. "Feeding from locals is against the rules." He added. "And you can go wherever you want in the city, except the French Quarter."

"Why? What's in the French Quarter?" Caroline asked while sitting down at the kitchen island.

"That's where Marcel and the witches are, which means it could be dangerous to go there. Marcel still controls the place." Elijah explained.

"Yeah, for now. We all know Klaus will go after him." Damon said before getting up. "Anyway, now I really am craving for a cheerleader, or tourist, whatever." He said before walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the front door.

Elijah turned to look at Caroline, who was looking down to her mug, thinking about what Damon just said about Klaus.

"I know I don't know you very well but I do know you have a respect for live that most vampires don't have. Does the idea of Klaus killing Marcel upset you?"

Caroline looked up at him and bit her lower lip for a moment before replying.

"No, actually I think I don't mind, that's what upsets me, I think I should care, but this Marcel guy got into this himself and did a lot of damage." She said.

Elijah nodded, he agreed with her.

"I believe that perspective is just what Klaus needs. The things that happen to him are consequences of his own acts and decisions."

Caroline sat there in silence while thinking about what Elijah said, about all the bad things Klaus did and about how she realized he thought no one would love him or chose him.

"Why is he like that?" She asked softly. "I mean, I know your father was, and please excuse the expression, a dick to him. But that doesn't explain why he can be so... so... evil." She said. She didn't like calling Klaus evil anymore, not after she saw him being so sweet and tender to her in her dreams and the last couple of days they shared.

"My father scarred him deeply. He didn't just treated Niklaus badly, but he also managed to ruin every possibility of finding happiness. So I think at some point Niklaus started to believe Mikael's words, he believed that he didn't deserve any happiness and would never find it. A thought like that can consume and destroy any hope and humanity left in someone's life." Elijah explained. It made sense why Klaus thought Caroline's appearance in New Orleans was 'too good to be truth'. He was poisoned by Mikael's words. She snapped out of her thoughts when Elijah got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I truly believe you can change my brother's mind about that." He added before walking towards the door.

"Elijah?" Caroline called out and he turned to look at her. "Klaus is very lucky to have a good brother like you. I wish I had siblings." She said with a sweet smile.

* * *

"I didn't remember Blondie being so noisy in the bedroom." Damon said from the driver seat on their way to get lunch. Since the weather was so nice, he drove around without the roof, which made Rebekah complain from the passenger seat about her hair getting all messed up.

"Lets not talk about it. She's banging my brother." Rebekah said.

"Guys... I'm right here!" Caroline groaned from the backseat.

"Yes yes, you just sit there and look pretty." Damon said while looking at her through the review mirror. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You know, I never was that noisy with you because you're not as good as him." She teased just to annoy him. Rebekah shuddered in disgust and Damon looked back at her with a shocked expression.

"Damn Caroline, you do know how to hurt a guy's ego."

"So you two slept together?" Rebekah said after turning on her seat to look at both of them. "Nik won't be happy."

"Of course he won't be happy when he finds out that his precious Caroline went after the eternal stud. I'm just a victim here!" Damon said. Both Caroline and Rebekah rolled their eyes.

"You compelled me!"

"You hit on me before I compelled you, you came to me willingly." Damon accused.

"You're an ass." Caroline said.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, Nik will skin you alive, Salvatore." Rebekah commented. The thought of that happening made Caroline shudder.

Damon looked at Caroline on the review mirror and she knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, Damon. I won't let him do that to you." she assured him and noticed how his shoulders relaxed against the seat.

"Usually Nik doesn't take orders from anyone, but I can tell he's very fond of you." Rebekah said.

"Um yeah, I guess he is." Caroline mumbled.

"You guess?" Damon said, there was a little sarcasm in his voice. "You're guessing because he hasn't said it yet."

"Said what?" Caroline asked.

"That he loves you, of course." Rebekah finished before Damon could reply. Damon just nodded his head. "Knowing Nik I can say he won't say it first. You have to say it first." She said looking back at Caroline.

"I can't believe you haven't said it yet." Damon accused.

"Whatever. Lets hurry up, I'm hungry."

**Klaus' POV**

Marcel paced nervously around the his room at the compound. Klaus' body disappeared, the Garden was a blood bath, Genevieve was found dead, impaled -yes, impaled- outside The Saint Louis Cathedral for everyone to see. Marcel knew he was next. Somehow Klaus managed to get out of the coffin and now he wanted revenge.

Davina tried to make a location spell by using some of Klaus' things left in the compound, but Marcel's nervous pacing was very distracting. When she finished she looked down to the map in front of her and frowned.

"What is it?" Marcel asked. "It didn't work?"

"It did work..." Davina said confused before looking up at Marcel. He saw the fear in her eyes. "Marcel, he is here."

"Well there goes the element of surprise." Klaus said from the balcony.


	9. Round and around and around and around we go

_Previously..._

_Marcel paced nervously around the his room at the compound. Klaus' body disappeared, the Garden was a blood bath, Genevieve was found dead, impaled -yes, impaled- outside The Saint Louis Cathedral for everyone to see. Marcel knew he was next. Somehow Klaus managed to get out of the coffin and now he wanted revenge._

_Davina tried to make a location spell by using some of Klaus' things left in the compound, but Marcel's nervous pacing was very distracting. When she finished she looked down to the map in front of her and frowned._

_"_ _What is it?" Marcel asked. "It didn't work?"_

_"_ _It did work..." Davina said confused before looking up at Marcel. He saw the fear in her eyes. "Marcel, he is here."_

_"_ _Well there goes the element of surprise." Klaus said from the balcony._

* * *

_Now..._

"Don't worry little witch, I'm not going to hurt you, but I do suggest you to leave." He said while stepping into the room.

Davina looked at Marcel and when he nodded, she turned around and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Marcel clenched his jaw, he knew he was going to die, but he wouldn't give Klaus the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up." Marcel said. Klaus just walked around the room to the little bar he knew so well. He poured two glasses of bourbon and walked towards Marcel. "I saw what you did to Genevieve. Thanks for that. Her dead brought back the fourth girl killed during the Harvest." He said with a big fake smile.

Klaus chuckled and handed him a glass.

"Oh how I wish that master piece was mine, but it isn't. That's Rebekah's doing." He said and watched how Marcel almost let the glass fall. "I must say I was surprised to see her go back to the old classics, but I liked it." He added and then downed his drink.

"Alright, enough with the talk. You're here to kill me, get over with it." Marcel said. Klaus sighed and put the glass down.

"I'm not here to kill you, Marcellus." He said. The look on Marcel's face was priceless. "I'm here to thank you. If it wasn't because of that little stunt of yours, I would have never found happiness." Klaus added.

"What are you talking about?" Marcel asked.

"I won't bore you with the details. All you need to know is that something good came out of all my pain and suffering. So I've decided I'm not going to kill you." He said and Marcel looked at him confused for a moment. He couldn't believe he was off the hook. "I can't say the same for Elijah though." Klaus started and then smirked.

Marcel felt a gust of wind behind him and then a hand gripping him by his shoulder. He also felt the pointy end of a wooden stake pressed against his back.

"See, Elijah promised he would never let anyone hurt his family again, and you know he always keeps his word." Klaus said amused while watching Marcel's face transform in pure fear. "You're gonna drink that?" He asked while taking back the glass.

Elijah pushed the stake through Marcel's heart and they both watched him die. Then he stepped around the body and took the glass from Klaus' hand.

"First Rebekah has her little vendetta with Genevieve, then I kill Marcel... Niklaus I hope you're not expecting us to do your dirty work every time." He said before drinking the bourbon.

Klaus laughed and placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"There's one more thing you can do for me." Elijah arched an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "You can take care of this city."

* * *

There was a pep in his step and a satisfied smile on his face. Life was good, it sure was. Marcel was dead, Genevieve was dead, his siblings were back, he had the girl of his dreams and the vampires in the French Quarter were running around like headless chickens ever since he dropped Marcel's body in the middle of the compound and announced that Elijah would take his place.

Oh yeah, life was good. In Klaus' own twisted way, of course.

He walked to the library and towards the drinks, he thought the occasion was worth a toast, and poured himself a glass of fine bourbon. That's when he heard people walking into the house.

"That was lame." A voice said, and Klaus knew it was his sister's.

"What? Paying for my own dinner is lame?" Caroline asked with a bitter tone. Even then, Klaus thought her voice was the sweetest.

"Yes! It's lame! You can compel the waiter to give you a free dinner and you pay for it anyway." Rebekah said.

Klaus sat behind his desk and listened the two girls bickering. He found it quite amusing.

"I just don't like compelling people." Caroline said.

_Oh sweet Caroline, always doing the right thing..._

"Is it because of what Damon did to you?" Rebekah said. Klaus instantly sat up straight on his chair. The talk took an interesting turn and he was curious to find out more.

"Yeah..." Caroline said quietly. "I know I was human and dumb and I wanted to make Elena jealous and piss off my mom by dating a hot older guy..." She continued. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

Klaus started to see red.

"So I know how it feels, alright? It sucks, waking up to find out you have no free will, that you've done things you didn't wanna do, that someone did things to you, to your body..."

Now he was definitely seeing red.

"When I was turned all the memories he made me forget came rushing back to me and it's just horrible. So I won't compel other people unless it's strictly necessary." She finished.

"And you don't think this chocolate cake is strictly necessary?" Rebekah asked with a chuckle. Caroline laughed too.

"It's debatable, I guess." Both girls chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

Maybe the girls got back their good mood, but Klaus didn't. Before he knew he shattered the glass on his hand.

Damon Salvatore. He dated Caroline. HIS Caroline. He had done things to her, things that hurt her, things that made her think of vampires and their powers as bad things. Klaus understood Caroline a little bit better then. It was because of Damon that Caroline still had troubles embracing her new life. Caroline would never accept herself and now he knew why.

He knew about her father as well, Bill Forbes, who tortured her and tried to change her. Klaus growled at the thought.

_Caroline is perfect and doesn't need to be changed._

And the idea of Damon's hands on her body and his lips kissing hers, it would drive him mad. Klaus knew he had no control on Caroline's previous lovers, but he was certain that all of them should have treated her like the queen she is. They didn't deserve her. Damon didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her either, but he opted for being selfish and be with her anyway, Klaus opted to keep his promise, take her everywhere she wanted and make her as happy as he could so he could deserve her.

He understood now where Caroline's strength came from. All those bad things that happened to her made her grow, made her stronger. But it still bothered him.

_Why would anyone hurt her?_

He sat there in silence for a while and just when he thought he was calm again, Damon walked in looking for a drink.

"I know you love your sister, but her taste is men is horrible." Damon joked as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "Lunch with her was almost unbearable." He added.

Klaus clenched his jaw while he imagined a thousand ways to kill him. Damon noticed the deadly glare and frowned.

"Sorry, I was just joking." He said walking towards the book shelves.

"What about Caroline?" Klaus asked with a growl. "Is she a joke to you too?"

Damon looked at him confused.

"What are you walking about?"

In less than a second Klaus whooshed away from his seat and threw Damon against some shelves. He groaned in pain and many books feel on him and all over the ground.

"I know what you did to her." He hissed. "You compelled her, you abused her!" He said lifting Damon from the ground and pinning him against the shelves. Klaus shoved his hands inside Damon's chest and gripped his heart. And just when he was ready to rip it off he heard a voice yelling behind him.

"Klaus! No!"

When he looked back he saw Caroline standing next to the door, looking at them. She looked scared. Klaus hated that, he didn't want her to be afraid of him. So he took his hand away and Damon fell on the ground, unconscious.

Caroline rushed to him and knelt on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Caroline yelled while looking up at Klaus.

"I heard you talking to Rebekah." He said. Caroline looked confused so he continued. "You told her about what Damon did to you before you turned."

Caroline's eyes widened in panic and she got up.

"You heard that?!"

"Supernatural hearing, sweetheart." He said while pointing to his ear. Caroline groaned.

"Seriously?! That doesn't give you the right to kill him! He's my friend! I forgave him long ago!" She yelled, stomping the floor. "I don't need you to protect me, I don't need you to avenge me!"

"He hurt you, Caroline!" Klaus yelled.

"And now you're the one hurting me!" She yelled back. Her words made Klaus step back in surprise. He never meant that.

He was speechless. He tried to say something, but Damon groaned in pain and Caroline's attention when back to him. She knelt next to him and helped him to sit up against the book shelves.

"Look at you two." Damon said weakly. "Fighting like a married old couple already."

 

**Caroline's POV**

One knock on the door. Two knocks on the door. Three knocks on the door.

"Go away." Caroline mumbled while hugging her pillow.

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen." Rebekah said after opening the door. "I heard you and my brother had a little spat." She said stepping into the room. Caroline rolled on the bed to look at her and nodded.

"He almost killed Damon." she said softly.

"I know, who do you think I heard it from?" Rebekah sat on the edge of the bed and passed her a plate with a big slice of chocolate cake. "I thought you might need this."

Caroline smiled softly and took the plate.

"Thanks." She said before taking a bite.

"If you tell anyone this I'll deny it, but I'm actually starting to like you so I hope you two can work things out." Rebekah said.

"I want that too Rebekah, but he's so... so..." She couldn't finish that sentence.

"I know." Rebekah said. "He's used to act with aggression. But that's because he cares about you. For someone so brave, he's always very scared of losing those he loves."

"So I'm supposed to forgive him? Just like that?" Caroline asked. She couldn't do that. She loved Klaus but she knew things could end bloody.

"No, not just like that. Just give him a chance to act better in the future. He'll learn." Rebekah said with a shrug.

"How's Damon doing?" Caroline asked after a moment and Rebekah smirked.

"Oh he's fine. It only took a shower and fresh clothes for him to get his good mood back, he's celebrating with Elijah right now." She replied.

"Celebrating what?"

"Elijah killed Marcel." Rebekah said nonchalantly. "He's the new leader in the French Quarter."

"I always thought that was Klaus' plan." Caroline mumbled and Rebekah smiled sweetly.

"He can't rule a city while traveling around the world with his girl, can he?"

* * *

Klaus found himself standing at the compound. It was empty and cold. He was all alone. Looking around the place he thought the coffin he was buried in was more comforting than that. At least there it was dark and he didn't have to see the empty place.

But any loneliness was better than what happened next.

"It's so comforting to see things haven't changed."

Klaus didn't need to look around to know who was behind him. That voice haunted him for centuries.

"Mikael..." He said back and turned around. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"You're surprised to see me? You see me around all the time, boy." He said stepping closer. "Every time you feed, every time you lie, every time you breath." Mikael said.

"Yes, you're a constant pain in my behind." Klaus said annoyed.

"It's because you know I was right. You always screw it up. Always." He said with a smirk. "You had one good thing and look at you now, you managed to push her away in matter of seconds."

Klaus clenched his fists.

"Don't." He said, trying to sound threatening.

"But is true. You knew you would ruin everything eventually, hurt her one way or another. It's matter of time she packs her bags and leave."

"She won't." Klaus spat, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of his own words.

"She will Niklaus because she doesn't love you. She can't love you." Klaus tightened his jaw and felt a tear rolling down his cheek. "No one loves you. Those around you are those forced to endure your presence. Your siblings. I still don't understand why they bother on wasting their lives with you." Mikael always knew how the exact words to hurt Klaus. "I do know this particular girl deserves better. I hope she runs far away from you, otherwise you'll hurt her, even kill her. You can't love her, and you cannot be loved."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Another voice yelled behind Mikael. They both turned and saw Caroline standing there, with her fists closed and a murderous look in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Mikael said with a little laugh.

"I said. Take. That. Back." She repeated through her teeth.

"Caroline, no..." Klaus whispered, afraid of what Mikael would do to her.

"And why would I do that, darling?"

"Because you're wrong!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're wrong! He can love! He just doesn't know how because the asshole he had as father never taught him about love! So yeah! He screws it up and does the wrong thing, but it doesn't matter because I LOVE HIM!"

Both of them looked at her shocked, like she was crazy or something. Caroline looked at Klaus and spoke again, this time soft and slowly.

"Klaus, I love you, please wake up! This is just a bad dream!" She begged.

And just like that, he woke up on his bed. Whenever he dreamed about his father, it ended badly. He dreamed about Mikael killing him, torturing him and of course haunting him with painful words, but this, this was new.

He sat up on the bed to take a breath. Caroline saved him, she freed him from his father and told him she loved him. Before he could process it, the door flew open and Caroline rushed towards his bed. She was crying.

Klaus opened his arms for her and held her tight against his chest.

Caroline was still shaky from the nightmare. She watched while Mikael said horrible things to Klaus and she was furious. But her anger was nothing compared to the sadness and heartache she felt when she saw the pain in Klaus' eyes. She would never forgive Mikael, she would kill him herself if she had the chance.

Klaus took back so he could see her face. He was crying too. He cupped her cheek and she tilted her head on his hand.

"I love you." Caroline said.

"I love you too." Klaus said back.


	10. We'll always have Paris

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline stirred on the bed and tried to hide her face from the light, but there was something poking her head.

"Wake up, Blondie..." Damon said softly.

"Mmm no..." Caroline mumbled, clinging onto her pillow. Damon sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Come on, Caroline. I need to talk to you." He said. Caroline groaned and opened her eyes.

"Fine." She said sitting on the bed and leaning on the headboard. "What is it?"

"I'm letting you know I'm going back to Mystic Falls." He said and Caroline opened her eyes widely.

"Now? No... we can't go now..." she said -more like whined-.

"We're not, I'm going alone." Damon said. "You obviously want to stay with Klaus. I understand that, and I'm sure the others will understand too." Caroline was speechless for a moment.

"And you don't wanna stay?" She asked.

"I do, I like New Orleans. But I can't leave Stefan to deal with the travelers alone. I can't leave my brother. Perhaps I come back once it's done. If I stay close to Elena any longer I'll go insane." He said with a sigh in the end. Caroline pursed her lips, she felt bad for him. Of course she always thought Stefan was Elena's epic love, but she was also Stefan's best friend and she saw how bad Elena hurt him. On the other hand she felt bad for Damon. Klaus was the bad guy who got the girl and the end, why couldn't Damon be happy as well? To be honest, Caroline was really tired of all the Elena centered drama. "I also wanted to talk to you about something else." He continued. "I wanted to thank you for saving me from Klaus last night. Really, you saved my ass. And I understand why he did it. He loves you and I was a dick to you." Caroline smiled, remembering Klaus saying that he loves her back. "I realized I never apologized for that..."

"Damon, you don't have to. It's in the past." Caroline said shaking her head but Damon raised a hand to stop her.

"No, I have to. You've been a good friend to Elena, you always took care of Stefan whenever he went through a rough time, you're a good daughter to Liz. You're good. You didn't deserve any of the things I did to you. So I'm sorry." Damon said and Caroline smiled. "Don't think for a moment this means I'm not teasing you anymore. Watching you get mad is really amusing, I love the way a vein pops out on your forehead." He joked and Caroline laughed, hitting him with a pillow.

"Apology accepted."

**Klaus' POV**

Elijah and Rebekah moved to the compound that day while Klaus thought he and Caroline could enjoy some time alone at the manor. He did accept Elijah's invitation to have some celebratory drinks at the bar that night. He wanted to show the French Quarter to Caroline, to show her the view from his old room at the compound and his favorite bar. Everyone would know she was the queen of New Orleans whenever they're around.

"Make sure you stay close to me all the time. Maybe I can't be killed but sadly, you can, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of Marcel's most loyal men came after you." Klaus said while he finished getting dressed.

"I think you're worrying too much, no one is stupid enough to come after you knowing they'll just piss you off." Caroline said as she walked out of the bathroom. Klaus turned to talk to her when he suddenly lost his voice. Caroline looked like an angel, with soft pink cheeks and her hair curled down perfectly. She wore a white dress with a black ribbon around her waist and black high heels. She looked so pure, yet so alluring. He watched her as she placed her curling iron on the bed for it to cool down and close her make up bag. "You're staring." She said without looking at him.

Klaus smiled softly.

"It's not my fault. You look stunning love." He said and she turned to him with a bid smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said while walking to him, opening her arms to wrap them around his neck.

"Why thank you sweetheart." He replied and lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "But I'm serious, Caroline. You must be careful. If something happens to you..." He couldn't finish that sentence. Caroline shook her head a little and pecked his lips.

"Don't think like that. Instead of worrying about what we might lose, let's focus on what we have now, okay?" She said with a smile. Klaus could never say no to that smile. So he smiled back and nodded his head.

* * *

Once at the Rousseau's, Damon kept getting shots at the bar with the excuse that he would go home the next day and that night was meant for him to have a 'good bye' party. It didn't look like a party at all, specially because all the vampires there were quiet or talking in whispers, looking away whenever Klaus or Elijah looked around. The Originals were back in town and with Marcel dead, no one wished to cross them.

The one getting weird looks was Caroline. Everyone wondered who was the blonde bombshell who held hands with the mighty Niklaus Mikaelson when they walked in and now was sitting with him at the bar. She decided to not let it get her she just wanted some drinks with her friends and boyfriend. Yes, she called him boyfriend. There was no point in denying it since they already said they love each other.

Of all the times he shared drinks with Caroline, this was Klaus' favorite. She wasn't trying to distract him, she looked ravishing for him and she was actually having fun with him. He just wished he could tear out the eyes of all the vampires in the bar looking at her up and down. She is his, and he doesn't share.

As they drank and talked he noticed another blonde. Camille stood behind the bar, pouring drinks and cleaning glasses. Klaus knew he had to talk to her eventually so he excused himself and got up from his stool.

When he approached her, she threw him a deadly glare.

"What do you want?" she hissed. "Killing Marcel wasn't enough that you now need to walk around reminding me of it?" Klaus sighed and slid his hand inside to his pocket, then pulled it out, holding Marcel's daylight ring.

"I wanted to give you this." Camille looked at the ring in shock. "I know how you felt for Marcel and I thought you should have it. So I took it before the others could get to him."

Camille tightened her jaw, she looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Thanks." She took the ring and started at it before looking back at Klaus. "I still hate you."

Klaus shrugged.

"I know, love. You and many more."

"He was supposed to be like a son to you, you were his family. How could you kill him?" She asked with frustration.

"Just like he tried to kill me. Like father like son. He learned everything he knew from me. He wasn't any different."

"He wasn't like you. He could be kind and nice!" she hissed.

Klaus smirked.

"Pour me a drink and I'll tell you how wrong you are."

 

**Caroline's POV**

If Caroline tightened her grip on her glass a little bit more, it would break in her hand. When Klaus excused himself and walked away she watched him. It was hard not to look down to the man's ass! He had a nice behind! But when she saw him talking to the pretty blonde behind the bar she felt her stomach drop.

Who the hell was she and why was Klaus talking to her? She tried not to hear their talking, and by trying not to, I mean she heard everything. She was a little relieved to know this girl had a thing for Marcel and not Klaus. She knew she had nothing to worry about.

And then she heard Klaus calling her love. That was HER pet name. HERS! She growled lowly.

"Hey there." A voice said. She turned to look at the man sitting on the stool next to hers. He was young, muscular, had black hair and brown eyes... and a cute little mole above the right corner of his mouth. But what really caught Caroline's attention is that he was human. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked with a sweet smile. Caroline blinked in confusion and looked down to her glass.

"I already have one."

_Smooth, Caroline.. smooth..._

The guy laughed.

"Well then, I'll just buy you a new one once you're done with it."

Caroline thought he was being nice and since Damon was too busy hitting on every pretty girl in the bar and Rebekah was talking to Elijah, she thought there was nothing wrong with letting this guy keep her company.

"I'm Caroline." she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Sean." He introduced himself while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sean." She said before taking a fry from his plate and taking it to her mouth.

"So tell me, Caroline. Are you from here?"

She shook her head.

"I'm from Virginia. You?"

"Huston, Texas."

"So what brings you to Louisiana?" She asked curiously.

"The Loloya University has a great pre-med programs, so that's why I'm here." He replied. "What about you?" Caroline was about to reply she was there with her boyfriend when they were interrupted. In a very rude way.

"That pre-med knowledge will be useful once I break every single one of your bones." Klaus said through his teeth.

Sean blinked confused and Caroline wished for the floor to crack open and swallow her whole.

"I'm so sorry. Sean, this is my boyfriend Klaus..." She started but Klaus stepped between them and looked at Sean in the eyes.

"You're gonna forget this happened, you're gonna forget about her, pay for your meal and walk out." He hissed.

"Klaus!" Caroline groaned. Sean did what Klaus compelled him to and walked out of the bar. "That was rude!" She said.

"He was flirting with you." Klaus said, lifting his hand for the bartender to refill his glass.

"He wasn't!" Caroline said and Klaus laughed humorlessly.

"Please love, don't play dumb."

Caroline clenched her jaw.

"It doesn't matter because you know I wouldn't do anything about it. Not like you while flirting with the bartender." She accused, saying too much and quickly placing a hand on her mouth, wishing she could take that back.

Klaus looked at her with a frown.

"I wasn't flirting with her." He mumbled, a little shocked.

"You called her love." Caroline accused while lowering her eyes.

"I call everyone love." Klaus said trying to defend himself. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make it any better, in fact it makes it worse!"

Klaus started at her for a moment and then just smiled.

"Caroline, are you jealous?" He asked. Caroline looked away and huffed, there was no use in denying it. "Come, I wanna show you something." He said taking her hand.

 

 

When they walked into the compound the few vampires in there stepped back and stopped moving. Caroline noticed how scared they looked while Klaus didn't bother in look at them. Instead he walked to the second floor and into a room, pulling Caroline gently by her hand.

He then opened the doors the lead to the balcony and stepped a side for her to walk out.

"Oh wow..." Caroline mumbled. She could see the city from there, the lights, the streets, the little parade going on down the street. "It's beautiful."

Klaus only looked at her.

"It sure is..." Caroline turned to him and smiled softly. "When I first came back to New Orleans I would stand on this very same balcony and think how much I wanted you to be here and see it with me." He confessed. His words made Caroline feel like melting. It was hard to stay mad at him when he was so sweet. "There's no one else, Caroline. I'll stop calling other girls 'love', I'll forgive Damon and even apologize to him, I'll do anything to keep you by my side." He looked down. He never said things like that before, because he never felt what he felt for Caroline. He felt ridiculous and so vulnerable. But to Caroline he looked brave and strong.

She stepped closer to him and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"I'm just glad you didn't break Sean's neck in front of the whole bar." She chuckled, which brought a smile to Klaus' face. "I love you Klaus."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him.

They kissed. Hard and slow. They kissed until their faces went numb. They kissed while Klaus rocked Caroline in his arms slowly at the sound of some sloppy love song coming from the street.

Klaus thought only one thing could make the evening ever better. He pulled back to take an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.

When Caroline saw the two plain tickets to Paris she thought she was going to die of happiness.

"Oh Klaus!" She said jumping on him, wrapping legs and arms around him. "I can't believe we're going to Paris!" Klaus laughed.

"That's just the beginning, love."


	11. If you like it you should put a ring on it

Paris was definitely Caroline's favorite. They visited together many cities and she loved every single one of them. They stayed two weeks in Barcelona once and then two more weeks in Madrid. Then Rome for a month and then went from one little Italian villa to another. Of course they made a long stop in Venice, and one of Caroline's dream came true, she enjoyed a ride on a gondola under the moonlight with Klaus' arms around her. Klaus took her to Milan for fashion week too -and boy! Rebekah wasn't happy because she wanted to go too-.

They went to so many places, it was hard to remember them all. Munich, Las Vegas, Budapest, Rio de Janeiro, Sydney, San Francisco, Shangai, Dublin... And those are only the most famous cities they visited. Every now and then they would pick a small city to settle down for a few months and enjoy the calm. And every three months they would go back to New Orleans to visit Klaus' siblings and Damon, who came back after Caroline left.

But Paris was definitely Caroline's favorite. They went back every year for their anniversary and rented a small apartment for a whole month. This year wasn't any different.

It's been five years since Caroline went to New Orleans looking for Klaus, but with each new city she felt like there was a new beginning. She still blushed whenever he called her beautiful, they still got jealous when some stranger flirted with the other, she would still be amazed by Klaus' knowledge and he would still draw her whenever he had the chance, even now that he had at least a thousand sketches. Not a single dull moment and that was amazing.

Klaus had everything planned. An amazing dinner at an expensive restaurant with exquisite wine, a ride on a carriage pulled by white horses, go dancing -believe it or not, he was damn good at tango- and give her the anniversary present he picked a month earlier in New Orleans with Elijah's help, which was a big surprise.

He waited a month to surprise her, he could wait another day, right? But he couldn't. He was so nervous -not that he would ever admit it out loud- that he couldn't sleep the night before. Instead he looked at Caroline curled under the covers with her blond hair forming a halo on the pillow. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He stopped hearing his father's voice telling him he didn't deserve it a couple of years ago, the day he took Caroline for a walk on China's great wall.

 

" _This is amazing." Caroline said in awe. "I mean, the wall just goes on and on and on..." She said, standing on her toes as if would let her take a better look, but the wall still disappeared at the horizon._

" _It sure is." Klaus said with a small smile. He enjoyed taking Caroline to this kind of places, he loved the look on her face when she was amazed._

" _Most guys give their girlfriends things like chocolates and flowers, you gave me the whole world." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Some times I feel like I don't deserve you." She added softly with a pout._

_The look on her face and those words made Klaus' heart ache._

" _How can you say that? You're beautiful, strong, full of light. My light, the light that made a better man... I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, I did horrible things."_

_Caroline shook her head._

" _You made it up to me, but what can I give you that is just as special as this?" She said pointing around them. "You take me to all these amazing places, and what do I give you in return? Silly scrapbooks and art material." She said looking down._

" _Firstly, I love my art material, I love that you know me so well to always get me what I need to draw or paint and I love your scrapbooks, okay?" He then cupped her face and lifted it so she would look at him. "And secondly, you gave me something even bigger and better than plain tickets and sketches." He said and Caroline scoffed._

" _Yeah? What?"_

" _You gave me your heart."_

 

But that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough knowing she gave him her heart, like he gave her his. It wasn't enough to know she was there, sharing a bed with him, smiling softly in her sleep. No, he was too greedy, he wanted all of her for himself.

Klaus got up slowly, trying not to wake her up, and then walked to living room. He poured a glass of bourbon and walked to his desk to open the drawer. There it was, that little black velvety box, mocking him. He picked it up and sat on the couch. He looked at the box in his hand and after a moment he opened it and looked at its content.

He remembered the day he picked it up.

 

" _What about this one? It's a pink diamond, she likes pink..." Elijah said lifting a ring._

" _Yes, but she likes yellow more." Klaus said._

" _We have this yellow diamond over here, the ring band is made of gold and..." The clerk behind the counter said but Klaus quickly interrupted after taking a look to the ring._

" _Not big enough." He growled._

_The looked at least twenty rings and the clerk started to get exhausted. Elijah patted Klaus' shoulder and then turned to the other man._

" _Would you give me a moment alone with my brother?" He asked and the man nodded, telling them to let him know once they picked up a ring._

_Klaus ran a hand down his face and sighed._

" _This is impossible, I think I should just buy her the whole jewelery store." He mumbled placing a ring back in its place with the others. Elijah had a goofy smile on his face, which made Klaus scowl._

" _I've never seen you so stressed." He commented. "I think you're out of your element here, brother."_

" _I'm a thousand years old and I never had a girlfriend, of course I'm out of my element." He said frustrated._

" _Niklaus..." Elijah said, this time softly. "One of Caroline's best qualities is that she's a simple girl, even after showing her the most beautiful cities in the world and bathing her in expensive gifts, she still finds pleasure in the smallest things. I've seen how her face lights up when you just hold her hand or give her one of drawings."_

" _But this is bigger than any of that, 'Lijah. This is a commitment for life and we know it might last forever." Klaus said with a sigh. "I have to do it right." He was scared, he knew Caroline loved him but he still couldn't help but be afraid of rejection._

" _You could give her one of those plastic rings with a diamond made of candy and she would still say yes. It's not about the ring anyway, I believe it's about picking the right moment to ask the question."_

" _When did you become such an expert?" Klaus asked with a small smile. Elijah just shrugged._

" _I've been living with Rebekah for the last five years, I've picked up a thing or two."_

" _You're going soft." Klaus commented, and Elijah arched an eyebrow._

" _You're one to talk..."_

_Klaus continued to look at the ring in front of him and then looked at the ones under the glass. How could he pick the perfect ring if they all looked pretty much the same? When he thought one of them was pretty enough, he would then look at the ring next to it and change his mind. But after a moment his eyes stopped. There it was, a blue heart shaped diamond on a silver ring band. He thought about Caroline's blue eyes when he saw it, the diamond matched them perfectly, not to mention it was huge!_

" _That one!" He said pointing on the glass. "That's the one."_

 

And now that same ring was mocking him. There was a sound on the hall and Klaus quickly hid the box behind him.

"Hey..." Caroline said sleepily while poking her head from behind the door. "What are you doing here? Can't sleep?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Hello gorgeous." He said softly. "No, I couldn't sleep. Don't worry, everything is okay." He assured her. Caroline sat on the coffee table in front of him with a frown on her pretty face.

"That's weird..." Waking up and finding Klaus gone was something very unusual. Whenever he had a nightmare she would see it too and she would kiss his face in his sleep to make the bad dreams go away. Klaus loved waking up to find her kissing his fears and nightmares away. But finding the other side of the bed empty was strange and it usually meant something was wrong. "You know, it's officially our anniversary." She said with a smile.

"I know, happy anniversary, love." He said leaning in and pecking her lips.

"Happy anniversary to you too." She said placing her hands on his knees. "Five amazing years and hopefully a lot more to come."

Klaus stared at her and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Is that what you want, sweetheart? Many years by my side?" He asked.

Caroline tilted her head to a side and blinked. She was confused, why would he ask her that?

"Of course I want that. Waking up next to you, going to bed at night with you, walking hand in hand with you." She said with a shrug.

"What would you like to happen in the future?" He asked. "Any city you would like to see next? Any new thing to learn?"

Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"I'd like us to move to New Orleans." That caught Klaus by surprise. "I know you miss your siblings and your home. It doesn't matter to me where we go, as long as we're together." She said and pecked his lips. "I hope all this sweetness doesn't bore you though." She added with a chuckle and then got up. Klaus smiled and shook his head. "Come back to bed when you're ready." She said before walking back to the bedroom.

The sight of Caroline walking away was breathtaking. Five years of seeing her everyday, and her beauty would still shock Klaus. Her perfect curves, her messy and sexy hair, the movement of her hips. He felt greedy once again, wanting her for himself.

His hand reached behind him and picked up the box. He couldn't wait, he needed an answer.

"Caroline, wait." He said while getting up from the couch.

"What is it?" Caroline asked while walking back to the living room.

Klaus stood there for a few seconds in silence as he realized he didn't think this through.

"I planned this for a whole month, tonight I was supposed to give you the most magical night of your life. But I can't wait." He said. Caroline frowned, not knowing what he was talking about. "In all my years of loneliness I never thought I would find someone to love. I never thought I COULD be loved." He emphasized his words.

"Klaus..." Caroline started softly. But before she could reach out to him he went down on one knee. Caroline stared at him shocked while he pulled out the box and showed her the ring.

"I never thought I would want to get married, but then I met you. Caroline Forbes, would you marry me?" He asked swallowing a lump in his throat.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand and cried of happiness before nodding.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"


	12. Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I DON'T SNIP DELENA AND I USED TO SHIP STELENA BUT I DON'T ANYMORE. To be honest I'm tired of Elena and I think the Salvatore brothers are better off without her (sorry, but not sorry) So Damon meets a new girl in this story, but don't get angry at me just yet, because this isn't a Damon/OC fanfic, it's a Klaroline fanfic! Years passed and this chapter (like the last one) takes place in the future. Things change, people move on, so I made the other characters move on as well.

Calm. Silence. That's what Elijah enjoyed the most about his office the last few days. Everything was calm and quiet, at least for the moment. It took about two years for New Orleans to find peace. It also cost a lot of lives and a big war between species. But after that everything was calm and Elijah proved he was a good leader. It wouldn't last too long though. There always was a battle just around the corner. He knew the werewolves and vampires were anxious because there were some werewolves attacks but the werewolves were in peace with the vampires, and they swore they were innocents. Elijah promised to get to the bottom of it before another war started. But for now he just wanted to enjoy his book and the silence.

Too bad the door was flew open.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Rebekah said flashing to the balcony and opening it. Elijah followed her outside and looked down to see his brother opening the passenger door of his car and Caroline getting out.

"Nik! Caroline!" Rebekah called out and waved her hand. She missed her brother a lot and during the last few years Caroline and her built a good friendship. Rebekah saw in Caroline a potential sister. Elijah saw a confidant, a friend, someone who could calm down his brother and help them rule New Orleans. But both of them thought of her as family.

"Hey Bekah!" Caroline said while waving back. She felt two strong arms hugging her from behind and lifting her.

"You're back!" Damon said with a chuckle. Damon, the very same Damon who helped Caroline to find Klaus and save him five years ago. The very same Salvatore who went back to Mystic Falls when the job was done. There was something about New Orleans that made him come back, and by the way things were in his life now, he had no regrets. Caroline was glad he came back, knowing Mystic Falls was filled with sad memories and after he apologized for hurting her, she grew to like him.

"What? You missed me?" Caroline asked in a teasing tone while turning around to look at him. He looked well and happy.

"I sure did, you leave me alone with Rebekah for way too long." He said with a groan and a face, but to Caroline it was clearly a joke. To everyone's surprise, Damon and Rebekah got along more than fine, he threw punches whenever a drunk guy hit on her endlessly at a bar and she would give him her opinion in fashion and clothes -he didn't like it at first, but at the end it only made the eternal stud ever more attractive to the ladies-. "And soon enough you'll be leaving me for good to play house with Klaus." He added with a smirk. "I'm just surprised it took him this long to pop out the question." He grinned.

"Salvatore, do something useful and help with the bags." Klaus said from behind the trunk. "I took Caroline to New York during Fashion week, so you can imagine how heavy these are." He joked and laughed at the deadly glare Caroline threw his way. Damon laughed and walked around the car.

"Don't listen to Damon." Rebekah said as she stepped out of the compound. "He's very well entertained with Sarah." She said the name very slow like a purr to tease Damon, who threw her a glare.

"Who's Sarah?" Caroline squealed.

"Oh I'll tell you all about her later. Now you tell me about Paris!"

Both girls made their way to Rebekah's room to talk about Caroline's engagement while Klaus and Damon dropped the suitcases at Klaus and Caroline's bedroom. Elijah stepped outside his studio to greet his brother.

* * *

"I think I caught a glimpse of a huge diamond ring on Caroline's finger." Elijah said teasingly while sitting on the couch and watching Klaus pour two glasses of bourbon at the mini bar.

"You would know, you helped me to pick said ring." Klaus replied.

"My brother, getting married. I never thought this would happen." Elijah said with a smile. Klaus passed him a glass and they toasted for the good news. Klaus then sat next to his brother and smiled.

"Caroline and I want to move back in New Orleans. I'm thinking we could move into the manor since it's empty now."

"Those are good news, Rebekah and I miss you very much. And by you, I mean Caroline." He joked and Klaus scoffed.

"Oh sod off." He mumbled before sipping his glass. "How's everything in the Quarter?" He asked curiously.

Elijah made a face and sipped his drink.

"There's been some werewolves attacks, just a few but it's enough to start a war. I spoke with some werewolves but they swear it wasn't their doing."

"And you believe them?" Klaus asked in a mocking tone.

"They have no reason to lie, they're just as surprised as we are and we were all enjoying peace. It makes me think there might be a new pack in town, a pack unaware of our rules and agreements." Elijah concluded. It was all very strange. New Orleans was at peace, they all got used to it, different species could walk around and get along just fine, why would someone want to ruin it?

"We'll figure it out, brother." Klaus said with a smirk. "The good looking and smart brother is back in town." He joked.

* * *

Caroline didn't know if she should laugh or be worried. The look on Rebekah's face was so weird, so intense, she looked like a kid whose parents mention Santa isn't real.

"That's it?!" Rebekah asked.

"That was it..." Caroline replied with a shrug.

"So let me get this right. My brother, who became a gushy and romantic guy since he started dating you, plans his proposal for a whole month, from a romantic dinner to going down on his knee in front of the Eiffel Tower, in Paris, and ends up proposing in your living room next to the couch?!" Rebekah groaned. "I told him to stick to the plan!"

Caroline laughed.

"We still did all those things, you know? But I like the fact he propose there, because he did it when he thought the moment was right, it came out naturally." Caroline said. Rebekah just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we're thinking about making an engagement party and get married here. I thought you could help.. I mean, you HAVE to help, since you're my maid of honor." Caroline finished with a singing tone. Rebekah looked at her with wide eyes.

"Me? What about Elena and Bonnie?" She asked. Caroline looked down sadly.

"Elena never approved my relationship with Klaus and when the other side disappeared, so did Bonnie. I'm still inviting Elena and Stefan, and my mom of course." She explained. It was sad to see how much things changed and Caroline missed her old friends and home, but she wouldn't change a thing about her life with Klaus. She just had to deal the fact that people grows apart and moves on, things change, specially for vampires who lived longer than humans. It was time to change the subject, so Caroline smirked. "Now tell me, who is Sarah?"

Caroline learned Sarah and Damon met at the hospital. He was on his way to get some blood bags while Sarah waited patiently to be cancer free. She was a beautiful girl with black hair and green eyes, she had an innocent look but she could also have a naughty smirk whenever Damon flirted with her. Damon started visiting her, even though he didn't know why he was so interested in her at first, but he soon found out she was sweet and caring girl, loyal to her friends and family. She was very loved by everyone, nurses gave her extra cups of pudding and kids at the pediatric ward went nuts whenever she offered to read them a book. Damon also found out vampire blood can't heal cancer, it only stops it from spreading. Even though her life wasn't on danger anymore, her body still ached, the treatments still made her feel sick and she still wasn't allowed to go home. When the pain became too much, Damon offered to transform her, and she accepted.

Caroline understood then why Damon looked so happy and she couldn't wait to meet this Sarah girl.

 

The day went on uneventfully, everyone just tried to catch up, talked about everything they did since the last time Caroline and Klaus were in New Orleans, Rebekah bought a bunch of wedding magazines and Damon joked about planning Klaus' bachelor party.

Klaus and Caroline agreed to start moving some of their things back to the manor, so the next morning Caroline drove there to leave two of the five (yes, five) suitcases she had at the compound. The air was warm and the sky was clear. Caroline enjoyed days like these when she could walk around the apple plantation that surrounded the manor. She started picking apples and placing it in a little bag, thinking they would make a great apple pie when she suddenly had a bad feeling. She felt like she was being watched. She looked around and tried to hear anything but she was alone, or that's what she thought. She heard growls that made her stomach drop. One word came up in her mind as soon as she heard it... Werewolves... It made no sense, it wasn't full moon, it was daytime, there was no way werewolves could be there. Unless they were hybrids. And Caroline knew better than facing hybrids alone.

Caroline dropped the bag and ran as fast as she could. Growls and barks followed her through the field. She didn't know how many of them were after her, two? Three? She didn't understand, New Orleans was in peace the last time she was there, what changed?

One of them caught up with her and jumped on her back. They rolled on the dirt, Caroline threw punches everywhere, while the wolf tried to hold her down and bite her. Two other wolves appeared, one of them stepped closer, it was a woman in a pantsuit with black hair, while the other stayed a few feet away.

"Where's Papa Tunde's dagger?" She asked.

Caroline, who was pinned down on the ground, looked up at her confused and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was also scared.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We need the dagger." The woman said. "Where is it?"

Even if Caroline knew where the dagger was, she still wouldn't say it.

"How can you turn when it's not full moon?" Caroline asked. "Are you hybrids?"

The man pinning her down threw his fist to her face and Caroline spat blood.

"That's none of your business." He hissed, but the woman put a hand on his shoulder just when he was about to punch the vampire again.

"You have your daylight ring, we have our moonlight ring. Now tell us where the dagger is or we'll remove your ring and watch you die."

Caroline started to panic, she had to do something, say something. She couldn't let them get close to the dagger, it was the only thing besides the white oak stake that could hurt the originals, that could hurt her fiancee.

"It doesn't exist anymore." she suddenly said. "Years ago it was used against one of them so they destroyed it." She said.

The werewolves looked at each other for a moment before the woman spoke again.

"You get to keep your daylight ring." She said, and Caroline felt relieved. But then she saw this cold and dark look on the woman's face as she turned to the man on top of her. She nodded her head and the man showed his fangs before biting her neck. Caroline screamed in pain. The woman and other werewolf jumped on her to bite her as well and Caroline felt the venom burning her skin and her veins while it spread in her blood. She felt cold hands wrapping around her neck and saw the murderous look in the werewolf's eyes.

"No.. no no no, please, no..." she begged softly and then... CRACK!

"What should we do now, Francesca?" The other werewolf asked. "Should we believe her?"

Francesca looked at her brothers and sighed.

"No, we're not giving up, we need that dagger to take down Elijah and get back the Quarter. Elijah knows how powerful that dagger is, I don't think he'd dare to destroy it." She said.

"What about her?" one of them asked while pointing out to Caroline's body.

"Leave her here, she'll die soon. Elijah will blame the werewolves and start a war. It will be easier to fight the vampires if their werewolves allies turn against them."


	13. I'll pick you off the ground

**Caroline's POV**

Waking up after getting her neck broken was painful enough, there was no need to bite her, but there she was, crawling over the dirty ground and groaning in pain while trying to get up. A hiss of pain came out of her when she hit the ground again. Stupid werewolves, stupid venom, stupid bites. She needed to get back to Klaus as soon as possible, but when she looked around her, she didn't know where she was. Her phone was in her purse, which she left in her car back at the Manor. How far did she make it while running from the werewolves? She didn't know, and the fact her head was fuzzy and she was too dizzy to think wasn't helping.

She kept walking, hoping she would find somewhere safe to be until she stumbled with some rocks. No, not rocks, bricks. Big gray bricks, and she realized she had been there before. It was the Garden. Memories of darker times came rushing to her. Any other day they're would just be memories, but that moment everything was too overwhelming. Her head started throbbing, making her press her hands against her temples and whimper in pain. She knew the hallucinations would start soon and it scared her. She hadn't been this scared in years, not since Klaus became a part of her life and protected her from any harm. Caroline stopped there, unable to take another step, sitting on the ground and hugging her knees while she prayed silently in her head.

_Just hang in there. Klaus will find me. Yes, he'll come..._

**Klaus' POV**

"Hi! This is Caroline! I can't pick up right now so please leave a message." The bubbly voice said on the phone.

"Caroline, I left you 11 messages. Pick up your damn phone!" Klaus growled while he paced around the room. They were supposed to meet at noon for lunch but she never showed up. He guessed she was with Rebekah, too caught up in the wedding plans to think about food. But when Rebekah walked into the compound alone, Klaus lost the little bit of calm he had. Eleven messages that went from "Sweetheart, where are you?" to "Love, I'm worried about you." to finally losing patient and cursing into the device.

It was 7pm by then and he still didn't have any news from her. Why wasn't she picking up? Why would she stood him up? She wouldn't, something was wrong and Klaus had a crushing feel on his chest as he thought something bad had happened to her.

"Still no news from her?" Elijah asked while standing near the door frame.

"No." Klaus growled while looking down to his phone. "I'm going out, see if I can find her." He said as he walked to the closet to get his jacket. When he opened the doors something caught his attention. "That's odd..." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Elijah asked while stepping inside the room.

"Some suitcases are missing..." Suddenly Klaus felt terrified. The idea of Caroline leaving him crossed his mind many times years ago, thinking someday she would wake up, realize she was making a mistake and leave. But since they were engaged, he didn't think she would do such thing. "No... no no no what have you done, Caroline?" He mumbled as he stepped back from the closet. Her other suitcases were still there and the place smelled like her, it was too much.

"Niklaus." Elijah whispered with concern. He couldn't imagine what possessed Caroline to leave his brother, not after seeing them so happy. "You don't really think she's gone, do you?" He asked and Klaus turned to look at him. The pain Elijah saw in Klaus' eyes was heartbreaking.

"Her car is gone, she packed light..." He started.

"But she wouldn't." Elijah interrupted him. "You two were getting married!"

Klaus swallowed hard.

"It was too good to be truth." He mumbled. His hand was still gripping the door knob from the walk in closet and the grip got so tight he felt the metal twisting in his hand. He growled, placing his free hand around the edge of the door and pulling it so hard the hinges gave in and the door was separated from the wall.

"Niklaus, I beg you..." Elijah started but he had to duck down to avoid the flying door heading his way. He watched as Klaus kicked away a chair and flipped a desk upside down. He growled and screamed as he felt a mixture of anger and pain filling his chest. Elijah made his way out of the room and leaned on the wall. He knew better than trying to calm down Klaus. The only person who could do that was Caroline and she wasn't there. Elijah felt terrified all the sudden. Without Caroline there, Klaus could go back to his old self, or be even worse.

.

"There must be something we can do. We could find Caroline. I'm sure there's an explanation for this." Rebekah said while pacing around. Knowing her brother was heartbroken and in pain was painful for her too, but she felt betrayed as well, Caroline was her friend, she asked her to be her maid of honor. She wasn't cruel enough to ask that and then leave. She wouldn't leave... In that moment Damon with a big smile on his face, product of her awesome date with Sarah, a smile that quickly dropped when he saw Elijah and Rebekah looking so broken.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Caroline's missing." Elijah replied. There was a blood curdling scream coming from Klaus' room. There was so much pain in it that gave them all a sick feeling that stayed with them for a while. "Niklaus is certain that she left him." Elijah added.

One room destroyed and three bottles of scotch later, Klaus sat on an arm chair looking at the burning logs in the fireplace. He was calm, for the moment. Elijah tried to convince him to see a witch, one that could make a locating spell, but that only pissed him off more and ended with a couch being break in half.

The alcohol mixed with the warm air relaxed Klaus' body and made him lay limp on the chair, even though he still felt cold inside. It was a feeling only certain blond could take away with her warm touch. He missed that touch.

**Caroline's POV**

" _Caroline... Caroline... Come..."_  A soft voice in the air called. Caroline looked up from her spot, the very same spot she sat hours ago.

" _Come, sweetheart. Come to me..."_  The voice was velvety and alluring. Caroline knew that voice. She got up slowly, trying not to increase the pain in her wounds, and made her way down the stairs to the Garden.

"Klaus?" She called out, holding onto a wall. Oh how much she desired to stretch her hand and find Klaus there, calling her with his husky voice and taking her away from all that pain.

" _Come love, you're so close. Come to me."_  The voice said again. Caroline stepped further in the darkness, keeping a hand on the wall to stop her from falling. When she got closer to the end of the tunnel she saw a light. It came down from a whole in the ceiling to a big box of cement. A sick feeling of deja vu made Caroline's stomach drop.

" _Closer, love. Come closer."_ The voice said and Caroline leaned closer to take a better look. She gasped in horror and stepped back, she didn't wanna look at it anymore, but she couldn't tear her eyes away either. Inside the coffin was a dead wolf with a snake around its neck and a dagger on its chest. Caroline stepped back in shock and turned around right in time to stumble with someone.

"Monster." Bill said. Caroline couldn't believe her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"You're a monster." He repeated.

"Oh god. I'm hallucinating." Caroline said while stepping back.

"But this is very real." Another voice said behind her and she turned to see Tyler. "Where is he, Caroline? Where's Klaus? He should have saved you by now..." He said in a teasing tone.

"Don't worry." Caroline turned to see the same female werewolf from earlier that day stepping in. "It will be over soon." She jumped on Caroline, baring her fangs and then burring them in her neck.

"No! KLAUS!"

**Klaus' POV**

The empty glass shattered in Klaus' hand and he hissed in pain. He didn't remember gripping the glass so tight. He had been staring into the flames for a long time now. At some point he started seeing blond locks of hair mixing with the fire and then he saw Caroline's face filled with distress and pain, that's when he broke the glass. His muscles clenched in pain as a burning feeling spread through his veins. It felt like poison mixed with heartache.

He knew it then, Caroline was in danger.

"ELIJAH!" Klaus' growl traveled through the compound, making Elijah jump from his seat and exit his studio.

"Niklaus, what is it?" He asked while watching his brother walk towards him.

"Find me a witch. We need a location spell." He said through his teeth. Elijah swallowed hard.

"Brother, I know you're hurt, but hunting her down isn't the solution..." He started but Klaus shook his head.

"That's not what this is about. She's in danger, Elijah. I can feel it." Klaus said while placing a hand on his chest. "I saw it. Just like she saw me when I was daggered years ago. We're connected." He explained.

Elijah quickly understood and pulled out his phone. He needed to find a witch willing to help at 2 am.

.

To say that Klaus was mad at Elijah was an understatement. He didn't just pick a witch who looked too young to know what he was doing, but he also seemed more interested in hitting on Rebekah and getting in her pants than doing the spell. Klaus was clearly losing his patient.

"Please, mister..." Elijah started, lifting a hand for the young man to finish.

"No need for that. Just call me Kaleb." He replied.

"You see, Kaleb, my brother is looking for someone very important and we're afraid we don't have much time." Elijah said, ignoring Klaus' growls behind him. Klaus didn't wanna think about running out of time, about finding Caroline when it's too late.

Kaleb placed a map on the coffee table and a couple of candles.

"Alright then, lets get the party started. I'm gonna need blood, from the person you're looking for." Kaleb said.

"We don't have any of her blood." Klaus said through his teeth. "What else you got?"

"Well then I could use something that belonged to her." He said while lighting the candles -sort of, he didn't use any matches- and drawing a circle on the map with a dark looking dust. "This is dirt from a graveyard among other things." He explained.

"You mean it's goofer dust." Elijah said and Kaleb smirked.

"When there's no blood I gotta go back to the classics."

Klaus quickly handed him one of Caroline's scarfs, one that Klaus bought for her in France.

Kaleb took it and closed his eyes. " _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous..."_ He started chanting and repeated many times. The dust moved on the map to circle around a particular spot.

"The Garden." Rebekah said while peeking over Kaleb's shoulder. There was a gust of wind that put out all the candles, and Klaus was suddenly gone.

Klaus didn't bother taking his car. His legs were faster, specially at 3 am when he could just run through the empty streets without interruptions. The few people still awake and around only felt a gust of winds as Klaus ran by.

But even then he felt too slow. Caroline was in danger, he knew she was in physical pain. Yet it couldn't compare with the emotional pain Klaus would go through if he ever lost her. One day thinking she left him was enough to make him go insane. He didn't wanna think about the consequences of Caroline's death.

**Caroline's POV**

" _Monster." "Slut!" "You know, he manipulates until he gets what he wants, right? You're so stupid Caroline." "You're gonna die soon. Where's your fiancee? The one who promised to protect you?" "I'm so glad your father isn't alive to see this." "You slept with the enemy, you deserve this."_

Caroline closed her eyes and whimpered. So many faces came from the past to haunt her. Elena, Katherine, her mom, her dad, Tyler, Bonnie... They all mocked her, insulted her, rubbed down her face all her insecurities. But none of them hurt more than when she saw Klaus kneeling down to face her with a cold stare and evil smirk. It reminded her of the time when Klaus was their enemy, one who only cared about his hybrids and doppelganger's blood.

He twisted a lock of her hair in his finger and smirked at her.

" _You're what's known as collateral damage..."_

Caroline cried as she watched him walk away. The man she loved, the one who could heal her and save her life, just stood up and left her there to die.

As many ghosts of her past came and tortured her with poisonous words, Caroline felt her body become heavier. It was like gravity got stronger and puller her down the ground, like big rocks were piled up her chest, pushing the air out of her longs. She felt like the ground was swallowing her whole, surrounding her by darkness.

There was a faint noise filling the tunnel that quickly became louder. Something pulled Caroline from that heaviness. She felt her body curl in the air, like she was floating, light as a feather.

"I got you, sweetheart. I got you." A familiar voice said. Caroline struggled to open her eyes, and when she did, she saw blue eyes staring back at her.

Something warm covered her lips and then she felt a warm liquid fill her mouth. It was salty, yet it tasted sweet. It tasted familiar to her and as she swallowed a warm feeling invaded her chest, it felt like home. Its smell filled her nostrils and made her body arch in ecstasy. A warm hand caressed her hair and soothed her.

After a moment she pushed Klaus' wrist away.

"K-Klaus?" Caroline stuttered.

Klaus nodded slightly.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's me, you're safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaleb is a new witch who will be introduced during season two of The Originals. He'll be played by Daniel Sharman.


	14. Do you really wanna hurt me?

With every breath Caroline took, Klaus felt himself breathing as well. His eyes stayed on her chest while she lay on the bed, studying how it went up and down. His mind went back to the time he bite her at the Gilbert house and she laid on the couch. He remembered how he felt when she stopped moving and he thought she was dead. But as he sat beside the bed and watched her over the night he knew she would make it.

He was relieved to see some color in her cheeks and lips. The state he found her in was sickening. She was pale and covered in sweat, mumbling incoherent words and crying. Klaus would never forget the look on her face when he found her. He thought she was dead, and even though she wasn't, he knew she would be if he hadn't found her then. When he knelt beside her in the Garden and lifted her head for her to drink his blood, she had opened her eyes, and even though Klaus didn't want to think about it, he knew she had given up. It was a distant, empty look in her eyes. Her body was shutting down, it felt so hot when he touched her he guessed she was burning in fever, probably giving her hallucinations and weakening her. It was heartbreaking. And the idea of her suffering for hours because Klaus hadn't been looking for her just hurt even more. Klaus hated himself for doubting her, for letting her get hurt, for not finding her when he could have saved her sooner.

Now she lay on the bed covered with blankets and wearing some old shirt that was too big for her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Klaus stretched out his arm to take her hand over the covers. Her fingers felt cold, or at least cooler than hours ago. He stroked the back of her hand with his thump and swallowed hard, trying not to choke on the lump formed in his throat.

"Caroline, sweetheart..." He called out in a whisper. "You've been out for quite a while. I'm starting to think you're doing it to punish me." He said with a light chuckle, but quickly he frowned again. "I deserve that." He started playing with her fingers absently. "I should have come looking for you a lot sooner. In fact, I shouldn't have left you alone in the first place." Klaus added while caressing her daylight ring. "I've lost siblings and friends over the years I don't think I could stand losing you." Any other time he would keep his mouth shut but seeing how close Caroline was to die, Klaus decided there were things he couldn't let unspoken. "I lived for a thousand years in darkness, doing what pleased me without thinking of the consequences. And one day you walked into my life. I never saw anyone so full of light and hope and you turned my life upside down. It scared me. I hate feeling scared. I was afraid of being hurt and I was sure at the end I would get hurt, someone so righteous like you could never be with a monster like me. Even though you always saw the good in people, I knew I've done too many bad things to get you forgiveness. Eventually my enemies finally got me to pay for all my mistakes. That's what I deserved, I deserved to be stabbed and buried. But you came." He choked a sob. "You came to find my and get me out of a grave I practically dug myself." He didn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks, if anyone was worth his tears, that was Caroline. "You saved me, Caroline, not just saved my life, but my soul." He lifted her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, closing his eyes and breathing shakily. "I would trade a thousand years alive for one more day with you. You taught me to love someone, not just as passionate as I thought it would be but also adding respect and equality. You showed me how being loved by someone felt like and my days have never been brighter." Klaus realized then, even though it took a lot of effort to get the words out, saying them made him feel better. "If I ever lost you I might as well get a stake of white oak and free myself from the loneliness." He whispered. "I would die happy knowing I was loved by you."

"Klaus..." He heard Caroline sob. His head snapped and his eyes shot open. She was awake and had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't say that." She whispered, her hand giving his a gentle squeeze. "I don't wanna hear you talk like that ever again."

Without a second thought Klaus jumped from the chair to kiss her. The last time he kissed her was the day before when they woke up, yet it felt like it had been years. His arms circled her body and lifted her, that constant need of feeling her close to him made him practically squeeze her against his chest. But if her tiny hands gripping his shirt were any indication, that would be that Caroline needed Klaus as close as he needed her.

When their lips parted, Klaus looked down at her and felt a huge weight being left from his chest when she saw her eyes shine with their usual light.

"I thought I lost you, sweetheart." He whispered, his hand tangling her hair.

"Don't you know, Klaus?" She asked with a sweet smile. "You're stuck with me now." Klaus smiled back and kissed her again. And again. And again... They kissed a lot. "I knew you would save me." Caroline whispered against his lips between kisses and Klaus felt guilty again. He knew he could have saved her sooner. He promised it would never happen again.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I should have saved you sooner." Klaus said. He looked away, unable to look at her in the face and let her see how guilty he felt.

"But you saved me anyway." Caroline said softly, a hand stroking his cheek soothingly. "You couldn't know I was in danger." She added.

"No, but I should have looked out for you anyway. I was mad because I thought you left me." He confessed. Caroline dropped her hand and looked at him confused.

"Why would you think that?"

"I realized a couple of your suitcases were gone." He mumbled, he was clearly embarrassed. "I didn't realize you started to move your things here until I carried you in last night and saw the suitcases beside the stairs." Klaus added. Only then Caroline realized they were at the manor and not the compound. After a moment of silence Klaus looked at Caroline, who was staring at him in shock. "Say something..."

"SERIOUSLY?!" She pushed Klaus to the other side of the bed and sat up. "How could you even think that? We're engaged, we've been together for five years!" She said throwing the covers away and trying to wake up. Only then she realized she needed to feed and was still weak because of the venom. Klaus flashed to her side in a second to steady her but she quickly slapped his hands away. "You really thought I would just leave without telling you, after saying yes when you propose?" She practically yelled.

"I didn't know what else to think! Even after all this years I feel like I can't make it up to you for all the horrible things I've done." Klaus tried to explain.

"But you don't have to make it up to me, it's in the past!" Caroline said walking past him to get her clothes.

"I guess I rather think you're somewhere else happy without me than think you're getting chewed by wolves!" Klaus spat. He didn't see the slap coming, one second she had her back at them and the next she slapped him hard, making him see stars.

"After all these years, you're telling me you would let me walk out of your life without a fight, even knowing I love you more than anything..."

"You have a weird way of showing me your love, sweetheart." Klaus mumbled while rubbing his cheek.

"You wouldn't even look out for me?" Caroline continued as if Klaus hadn't say anything and started walking towards the door. "I thought you knew me better than that, I thought you would fight for me."

As soon as those words came out of her mouth Klaus whooshed to her, shutting the door and pressing her against it.

"Don't you think for a second, love, that you walking out of my live wouldn't hurt. The idea of you abandoning me hurt so bad I thought it would kill me." He said and even though he was angry, Caroline wasn't scared. She looked at him with intense eyes, but not with fear. "There was a voice in my head saying one day you'll change your mind and look for a man that deserves you. Mikael's voice." Klaus looked down and Caroline understood his father's words still haunted him. "For a while that voice seemed to be quiet, but when I saw your suitcases were gone, those words came rushing back to haunt me." His voice was softer, almost a whisper.

Caroline lifted her hands and stroked his cheeks. Klaus closed his eyes at the feeling of her touch. He had missed those hands.

"You think you don't deserve me, but you do. You just said you rather be without me if that means I'm happy and not dead. You would trade your long life for one day with me. You realize how selfless you are now?"

Klaus looked at her. He never thought about it. He was Niklaus Mikelson, he wasn't selfless. He was selfish, selfish because he always got what he wanted, selfish because when they started dating he knew she could do better but instead he stayed with her for his own happiness. It was amazing how much he changed. How much she had changed him.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out of it for a moment.

"I guess... I love you that much." He mumbled awkwardly. Caroline smiled widely, a smile that made Klaus' chest tighten, it brightened up the room and every corner of Klaus' dark soul.

"And I love you. Never doubt it." She said caressing his cheeks.

"These past few hours have been a roller coaster of emotions." Klaus said with a sigh at the end. "I thought I lost you." He added while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, you didn't. And you won't. I'm not going anywhere, Klaus." Caroline said softly. Klaus looked down to the clothes she picked up just to drop them again. He knew she meant she wasn't walking out of his life, but he wasn't going to let her walk out of the bedroom just yet.

Klaus lifted Caroline in his arms and carried her back to bed. She giggled at the movement and smiled when noticed the smug smile on Klaus' face. He thought he would never see her again or hear her voice and beautiful laugh, he thought he would be all alone again. So now that she was with him, he would make sure soak in her smell, memorize her face and touch every inch of her skin.

"Are we having the "let's celebrate I didn't die" sex now?" Caroline asked teasingly and Klaus nodded before laying her down on the bed.

"Only after the make up sex for our little spat."


	15. Hot blooded

_Then..._

_Klaus lifted Caroline in his arms and carried her back to bed. She giggled at the movement and smiled when noticed the smug smile on Klaus' face. He thought he would never see her again or hear her voice and beautiful laugh, he thought he would be all alone again. So now that she was with him, he would make sure soak in her smell, memorize her face and touch every inch of her skin._

_"Are we having the "let's celebrate I didn't die" sex now?" Caroline asked teasingly and Klaus nodded before laying her down on the bed._

_"Only after the make up sex for our little spat."_

Now...

As he laid her down her small hands gripped the front of his shirt to pull him down with her.

"Either way I'm not complaining." Caroline said with a smirk and Klaus leaned more to kiss her lips. After their kiss Klaus took some time to just look at her. "What?" Caroline asked with a nervous laugh after a moment. Klaus shrugged and caressed her cheek.

"I'm just looking at you, you're beautiful." He said softly. Caroline felt her cheeks warming and she knew she was blushing, specially because of Klaus' smile. He had a special smile whenever he made her blush, like he felt he had achieved something. "You're blushing." He said teasingly.

"I hate blushing." Caroline whined.

"After five years I still make you blush." Klaus said with his previous teasing tone. "It's good to know I still have that effect on you."

"It's not my fault, I'm blaming you, you and your adorable dimples and sexy accent that make me blush!" She accused with a fake pout. Klaus laughed and kissed her bottom lip still sticking out.

"I like it. You're even more beautiful when you blush, even though I thought that wasn't possible."

Caroline smiled. "You and your compliments..." She rolled her eyes and leaned up her head to capture his lips with hers.

Just like he took his time to look at her and memorize her beautiful face, Klaus took his time to touch her and kiss her. Everything was slow and gentle, and Caroline wondered if Klaus thought she would break as if she was made of glass. Truth be told, Klaus realized how close to dying Caroline had been the night before, how delicate she was and how fragile her life could be even though she's a vampire. Now he wanted to make love to her, slow and sweetly, enjoying having her in his arms again.

They undressed each other, letting their hands linger on each others bodies more than necessary. Klaus slid his body on top of Caroline and pressed her against his chest. There was a small purr of happiness coming from Caroline's chest as she felt safe in his arms. His full lips traveled from her mouth down her jawline to her neck, where he breathed in her perfume.

Caroline's hands traveled up and down his back a few times until they stopped on his ass to give him a firm squeeze. Klaus groaned, her touch made his hard member throb in pleasure. He grinned at the thought that Caroline was always eager to feel him inside her. He would usually give her what she wanted unless he wanted to tease her, but once he gave in, he would be passionate, hard and fast, in a way he was possessive of her, making her his and ruining her for other men. This time, when he pushed himself inside her, he did it slowly and kept the same speed as he rolled his hips against her.

Caroline had closed her eyes and moaned softly, the feeling of his flesh sinking inside her made her feel complete and at some point she didn't know where she ended and he started. When she opened her eyes she saw him staring at her. Blue eyes darkened in lust staring right back at her while he dipped his head to kiss her.

Caroline kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to her before she flipped them over. Klaus looked up confused at the sudden movement and saw Caroline straddling him. He bit his lower lip hard at the sight in front of him. They locked eyes while Caroline rocked her hips up and down. Her hands rested on his chest, while Klaus' caressed her thighs on their way to her hips. As a loud moan came out of her, she tilted back her head and arched her back. Her blond hair fell on her back in waves and Klaus wanted grip at it before he noticed how her perky breasts bounced more now with her back arched. It was mouthwatering. His hands moved up her sides to cup them and playfully pinch the pink nipples.

Caroline panted at the sudden treatment her breasts received and looked down at him. Only then they both realized her eyes and the skin around them were dark. Her fangs came out to play and she felt them pierce her lower lip.

Klaus sat up on the bed, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other stayed there with his hand still cupping her breast.

"I want you to drink from me." He said with a husky voice that made Caroline rock her hips faster. She looked at him for a moment before she tilted her head and sank her fangs on his neck. As her fangs pierced the skin, Klaus shut his eyes and shuddered, a shaky moan coming out of him. His arm around her tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. Caroline moaned at the taste of his blood. She had that feeling of safety and home she felt when he saved her at the Garden. She was so engrossed in the feeling, her body stopped moving. Klaus quickly pushed her down on the bed and once again he was on top of her, thrusting in and out slowly.

Caroline looked up at him with a satisfied smile on her face. She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek.

"You're part of me now." She whispered before moaning quietly. "I want to be part of you too. Drink from me." She said.

Klaus looked at her and shook his head. "No." But even though he said no, his eyes turned from blue to golden and he felt his gum aching. "The venom..." He started but Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"I have your blood in me, I'll be fine." She said. "Please."

Klaus could never deny her anything she wanted, specially when she looked at him like that, with big blue piercing eyes and her lips curved on a small but sweet smile. He knew that look. It was filled with love, it was Caroline's way of telling him she trusted him, even when his eyes were dark and he probably looked very frightening. So he leaned to kiss her cheek and then whispered close to her ear.

"Keep drinking from me." He requested. He then moved to kiss her neck softly right on the spot he wanted to bite. He felt Caroline's breath on his shoulder as she sighed happily right before she bit him and started drinking again.

Klaus sank his fangs on Caroline's neck and they both felt their bodies be filled with a new and exciting drug. It was Klaus' first time drinking from Caroline. He knew how her blood tasted, how addictive it could be, since he bit her once at the Gilbert house. But the blood left on his lips that time only gave him a little taste. This was completely different.

Every logical thought flew out the window and Klaus' body seemed to have a mind in its own. He thrusted hard and fast, making Caroline whimper in pleasure. Soon enough they reached their climax and their bodies fell limp on the mattress. They were a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and heavy breaths.

"My god..." Caroline moaned as Klaus rolled out of her and laid again on the bed. His arms quickly pulled her closer and pressed her against his chest.

"We never did that before." Klaus said after a moment.

"We're definitely doing it again." Caroline said with a smirk. It surprised Klaus, since his bite should have been too painful, but when he looked down to her neck, the wound was already healing. He leaned closer and licked off the blood from the skin and Caroline trembled. "You ruined me for other men, you know?" She chuckled.

"Those were my intentions." Klaus replied and Caroline smiled.

"No need to worry. I'm not planning on having other men in my life anyway." She said.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline went back to the compound a couple of days after. It's not because Caroline was too weak to get up -although her bones did ache, but for an entirely different reason- but because they barely left the bedroom. Eventually they had to come back because Elijah needed his brother. The city was under attack by werewolves, more and more vampires were bitten, and now, thanks to Caroline's explanation, they knew these pack had moonlight rings, allowing them to attack at any moment. Caroline wasn't happy to be back once she saw the mess her old room was. Furniture broken all over the place, Klaus' paintings and drawings all teared apart. It hurt her to see it. When Klaus thought she left him, he teared out everything he could touch and now the bedroom was evidence of how much pain he felt that day.

She sighed and shook her head before stepping out. She walked around the second floor from where she could see the center of the compound and the inner patio. Elijah was there, welcoming people. Vampires, witches, werewolves and humans, according to what Klaus told her earlier. They were Elijah's allies and they had a meeting to talk about the current situation in the Quarter.

She watched as they made their way to a table in the center and something caught her attention. One of the new faces there seemed oddly familiar and it gave Caroline a bad feeling. It took her a few seconds but when she finally recognized the face, she gasped. Rebekah walked behind her to make her way to the stairs when Caroline's hand quickly gripped her wrist.

When Rebekah turned she saw the fear in Caroline's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Rebekah, who's that woman over there?" Caroline asked while pointing out the woman in a pantsuit.

"That's Francesca, she represents the human fraction in the Quarter, why?"

"Because she's a werewolf." Caroline whispered. "And she's one of the werewolves that attacked me the other day..."


	16. Teenage dream

Caroline paced around Elijah's studio waiting for the meeting to be over. Rebekah sat on the couch and watched her. They were both still in shock, Caroline find out her attacker was Elijah's ally and Rebekah still couldn't believe Francesca was a werewolf. They knew what this meant. It meant Klaus would avenge Caroline and with that a war would start in the Quarter.

Elijah opened the double doors to his studio and found both blondes there, both turning quickly to look at him. The way they looked at him made him feel uneasy.

"Rebekah, Caroline. What are you both doing here?" He asked while making his way to his desk. "I believe my brother is looking for you." He added while looking at his future sister in law.

"Is everyone gone now, 'Lijah?" Rebekah asked. When Elijah nodded his head she continued. "Good. Francesca is a werewolf."

Caroline gave her a look. This matter needed a little bit more of delicacy.

Elijah looked at her like she was crazy.

"How are you so sure of that? She represents the human fraction in the Quarter." He said and Rebekah looked at Caroline for her to continue.

Caroline swallowed hard.

"Because she's the one that attacked me, Francesca and two male werewolves."

The look on Elijah's face and the way his shoulders dropped from his usual straight pose made Caroline feel sorry for him. His ally lied to him, betrayed him and hid things from him, and minutes ago they were talking like good old friends. He took his seat behind his desk and sighed.

"Why would they attack you?"

"They're torturing vampires for information. They're looking for Papa Tunde's dagger." She explained.

"There's something I don't understand though. How come they bit you when it wasn't full moon? Are they hybrids? Because that's impossible."

Caroline shook her head.

"I managed to ask them if they were hybrids and she denied it, she said they had moonlight rings. Sort of like our daylight rings." Caroline replied, her hand nervously playing with her own ring.

Elijah was shocked, he didn't know such thing existed.

"Why would she say that? She exposed what made them so special."

"I'm guessing she never imagined I would live long enough to share this information. She left me there to die."

There was a grow behind the door and when they all turned, the saw a very angry Klaus. His eyes were golden and his fangs started to appear.

"Klaus.." Caroline started.

"I'm going to kill her. Her and her whole family." He growled.

"Niklaus, please don't." Elijah started while getting up.

"They hurt Caroline!" Klaus yelled at his brother. "She almost died! And you want me to sit and do nothing about it?"

"That's not what I said." Elijah continued. "But we have to be smart about it. We don't know how many werewolves have a moonlight ring and if you kill Francesca, the others might come for revenge. You would putting Caroline in danger." He explained, hoping that the idea of risking Caroline's life would stop him.

Klaus felt Caroline's warm hand tugging his own and he turned to look at her. She had those big puppy dog eyes she used whenever she wanted something.

"He's right, Klaus. We have to be careful. They're werewolves, we're vampires, you could start a war between fractions."

Klaus eventually sighed and his eyes went back to the deep blue Caroline loved so much.

"Fine. I'm not killing her. YET. What's the plan?" He asked looking at Elijah.

* * *

Caroline huffed and groaned as she scrubbed the floor. It took her a while but she finally managed to get their old bedroom back to normal, even though it took a lot of new furniture to do so. Now she was stress cleaning, even though there was nothing else to clean. Klaus watched her while leaning on the door frame.

"Don't you think you cleaned enough, love?" He asked amused.

"Sorry, can't hear you over all the bacteria I must clean!" She said without looking at him. He just chuckled and shook his head. "I need to keep myself distracted before what-ever-his-name-is comes here. Didn't Rebekah say she texted him like three hours ago?"

Klaus stepped inside the room and lifted Caroline, making her stand again.

"Sweetheart there are always better ways to distract yourself, ways that includes me and a lot less clothes." He said pulling her closer. He smiled widely when he saw her blush.

"How come I didn't think of that? Oh yeah, because we're surrounded by vampires with supernatural hearing!" She said rolling her eyes.

Klaus shrugged and leaned to kiss her.

"Hey, both of you, stop playing house and come to Elijah's studio. Kaleb is here." Rebekah said from the door. Klaus groaned when Caroline stepped back.

"Perfect." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Everyone entered Elijah's studio while Kaleb burnt some sage to keep prying ears out. When Caroline introduced herself, Kaleb took her hand and kissed it.

"Now I see why the rush to find you, dear. It would be a shame if beats like werewolves destroyed such a beauty." He said in a flirty manner.

"Hands off, Kaleb." Klaus growled. "Tell me you found something." Kaleb nodded.

"Yes, luckily for you I have a little bit of detective skills. There are moonlight rings, that's true. This is the first time I ever heard of them though. It seems like the spell to make them was kept secret. To make those rings it takes black kyanite stones, blood from a werewolf in control over their shifting in the full moon and of course, the magical element we witches love so much, a full moon, not just because it's powerful but because werewolves are bounded to it." Klaus, who at first leaned back so comfortable on the couch, was now leaning up, filled with curiosity. Caroline held his hand all the time. Damon felt uneasy at the idea of werewolves having a moonlight ring, Elijah feared the start of a war and Rebekah... well she didn't look upset, just because she was trying not to.

"How is it possible for a werewolf to control the shifting? I thought only hybrids could do that." Caroline said.

"Points to beautiful blonde for paying attention." Kaleb said. "Not that you're not beautiful." He added with a wink while looking at Rebekah. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy... he doesn't know what he's getting himself into." He joked and Rebekah glared at him.

"My best guess is they used blood from a pregnant werewolf." Klaus added and Kaleb nodded.

"Exactly. Now the black kyanite stone is hard to find, but not impossible. I found out the spell was made on only 5 of them."

"Francesca has four brothers." Elijah said. "They're all werewolves, we just didn't know because they never triggered the curse."

"Now to the most important matter." Klaus said as he leaned closer, giving Kaleb a threatening look. "Which one made the spell?"

Kaleb waited a few seconds to reply, mostly to make his reply more dramatic.

"Monique Deveraux." Klaus and Elijah looked at each other, they knew Monique was one of the young witches sacrificed during the Harvest, she would be older and more powerful by now. "I did some digging, asked around and I found someone who witnessed Monique doing the spell. It was Davina Claire."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"And you believed her? She hates us, I wouldn't be surprised if she lied to screw us over because of what we did to Marcel years ago."

Kaleb nodded.

"I know, but rumor has it there's one person Davina hates more than you, and that's Monique. Monique made Davina go through a living hell, put her down ever since the Harvest. So I'm guessing she saw the opportunity to get rid of Monique after all. I sneaked into Monique's chambers and surprise-surprise! There's a moonlight ring spell in her grimoire. I also got help from a friend of mine who works at the local bank. Francesca paid for 5 black kyanite stones to be delivered to her about two months ago."

"You do have detective skills. Did you really find out all of this in the last three hours?" Rebekah asked. Kaleb shook his head.

"No, all this digging took me a few days." They all turned to look at him confused. "I time travel." He added with a shrug.

* * *

_He didn't know when it happened, or how, but one moment he was asleep in his bed, with his arms wrapped around Caroline and the next he's laying on warm white sand, hearing the ocean near by. He looked around the empty beach before spotting a beautiful blonde playing in the water, jumping at the waves and laughing, wearing a tiny red bikini. She turned at him and smiled widely. She was stunning._

" _Klaus! Come!" Caroline said waving her hand. "The water is amazing!"_

_Klaus looked down and noticed he was wearing black swimming trunks, perfect for the occasion. He got up and walked to the water._

" _Where are we?" He asked still confused._

" _I'm not sure, I think it came out of my imagination, probably after some post card or maybe a movie..." Caroline said while walking towards him._

_Klaus had a hard time (among other hard things) to focus on what she was saying, she was glowing, the sun and the water gave her a golden aura that made her look like an angel. He opened his arms for her and when she walked closer, her wet skin touched his. He shuddered, she felt cold because of the water, against his hot skin. "You always take me to those amazing places, this time I wanted to do it." She added with a sweet smile._

" _Oh sweetheart." Klaus whispered, cupping her face. "I'll take you to wonderful white sand beaches for real when it's all over. I promise." He said before kissing her softly._

" _I know, but I doubt we're allowed to make love on the sand in any of those beaches." Caroline replied with a smirk._

" _I like the way you think, love." Klaus said before picking her up and carrying her out of the water._

After rolling on the sand like horny teenagers, they woke up in their bed, Caroline kissed Klaus' neck and shoulder, coaxing him to open his eyes.

"I'm thinking... Brazil." Klaus mumbled with a husky voice. "Yes, Brazil shall be our next destination."

Caroline smiled and caressed his chest.

"Sounds good. Maybe for our honeymoon?" She asked and Klaus nodded with a big smile. But his smile quickly dropped when he noticed Caroline didn't look too excited.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I'm worried about the werewolves." She mumbled, looking away. Klaus put his finger under her chin and made her turn to him.

"I'm not letting them hurt you again, Caroline." The look on his face was serious and she knew he meant every single word.

"I know. It's just... I always get like this before a fight." She explained.

"We went though the plan with Elijah. To make sure Francesca comes over with her four brothers, we'll create a social even. Our engagement party." Klaus said, which made Caroline raise her eyebrows in surprise. "I know it's not the ideal, considering I'm 100% sure it will end on blood, but it fits the occasion. They'll come to the compound where our vampires will surround them and everything will be over before we know it." Klaus assured her while pulling her closer and caressing her hair.

"This is not how I expected my engagement party to be." Caroline huffed.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you somehow." Klaus said. He wanted to give Caroline everything that she wanted. He would throw her a thousand parties if it was needed. While he was so preoccupied thinking what could cheer Caroline up he didn't notice her hand moving down his abs until she reached his crotch.

"Yes, you can, and you can start making it up to me right now." Caroline whispered sensually.


	17. All we are is dust in the wind

Caroline groaned, there was still so much to do, the party would start in a few hours and the flowers were all in the wrong places, she still had to get ready and the drinks didn't arrive in time. It was like planning Decade dance all over again.

"Relax." Damon said while opening a bottle of whiskey at the bar. "It's not like this was you actual engagement party."

"Damon! You're not supposed to be there! And stop drinking, those bottles are for the party!" Caroline hissed.

Damon just rolled his eyes and Sarah laughed.

"I'm with Caroline this time. Just because it's not real, doesn't mean it can't be perfect."

"Thank you!" Caroline said throwing her arms around. "At least someone gets me!" She said looking at Damon, who gave a nasty look at Sarah.

"You're not getting anything tonight." He said.

"Oh we'll see." Sarah replied with a smirk. Even though Sarah and Caroline just met, Caroline started to like her already.

"What about me?" A velvety voice said behind Caroline. She smiled when she felt his arms moving around her waist and his chest pressing against her back. "Don't I get you?" He whispered in a teasing tone.

"Oh yes, you get me every time." Caroline replied while turning around. She smiled, wrapping her arms around Klaus' neck. It was hard to believe this guy made everyone jump and hide when he walked in, because to her, his presence only brought her calm. She stood on her toes and pecked his lips.

"Get a room!" Damon said.

"We have one." Klaus replied after the kiss without taking his eyes away from Caroline.

"Yeah well, use it!" Damon said. Klaus smirked.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Caroline chuckled and slapped his hands away from her waist.

"Don't even think about it. I still have a lot to do before tonight's party." She replied.

"Tonight then. We'll get to celebrate our victory against the werewolves."

Caroline laughed and shook her head, turning to walk away.

"You're claiming victory too soon!" She said and jumped a little when Klaus slapped her butt.

"We'll see about that."

Indeed it was a victory for Klaus. He was about to celebrate his engagement with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he would avenge the time werewolves almost got her killed and the fractions would be in peace again.

 

Later that day he stood on the second floor, looking at the people walking into the compound from the behind the rail. Elijah stood by the door with Rebekah, greeting all the guests that walked in. Even though it was a masquerade, you didn't have to be a genius to recognize of the people around. Most of them were vampires, but there were witches, like Kaleb and Davina, and of course the guests of honor, Francesca and her brothers. Klaus had to grip the rail tight and use all his self control to stop himself from jumping on Francesca right away. He wanted to tear her limb by limb right there. He would have if it wasn't for the sweet voice talking behind him.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Caroline said, holding the skirt of her dress so the hem wouldn't tough the ground as she ran across the second floor. "I can't believe I was almost late to my own party!" She said sighing while still trying to fix her hair. She looked amazing in her new dark blue dress, with her hair up. It reminded Klaus of his family ball, where Caroline wore the blue dress he sent her. This one had a sweetheart neckline as well, but looked more like a cocktail dress. It brought out her eyes and made her look like an angel. "Just when I thought everything was ready, I got bad news from the kitchen. They accidentally dropped the cake! So I had to find Damon and send him out to get another one and you know it's impossible to find such big cake in such short notice, so..." Her rambling was cut off by Klaus' lips smacking against hers. His hands first rested on her shoulders, but slowly moved up her neck.

"You look stunning, love." He whispered after their kiss and smiled when he saw Caroline smile and blush. Yep, he still got it!

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." She whispered back. Klaus always looked breathtaking in his suits and tux. This time he wore a white shirt and vest under the black jacket, with a white bow tie. Caroline was tempted to rip off the fabric that hid his ripped chest. Sadly, they had to go back to reality so, she stepped back and looked around. "Is she here?" Klaus knew who she meant, and he nodded his head in reply.

"Come on, everyone is dying to meet the woman that tamed the beast." Klaus said with a smirk before putting his mask on, which was black and white. Caroline nodded and put her blue mask on, then linked her arm with his and followed his lead down the staircase.

 

 

The happy couple walked around and made small talk with the guests, thanking them for coming. People congratulated them and gave them their blessings. It's not like they had a choice, they knew better than offend the almighty hybrid by missing his party or being rude.

They saw Francesca walking towards them and Klaus looked around for Elijah and they shared a knowing look. Things were about to go down.

Elijah nodded his head to the vampires at the doors and they proceeded by closing them and block the way out.

"Francesca, you made it." Klaus said while reaching out his hand.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied as she shook his hand. Caroline felt uneasy as she looked at two men standing behind her. She recognized one of them from the attack. Klaus must have sensed it, because he wrapped his arm around her waist, which made her feel better. Francesca continued talking while looking around. "It's so good to see there's still time to celebrate love and enjoy despite the fights and attacks in the quarter. But lets not talk about work right now." She said with a very fake smile. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'm being rude." Klaus said and looked at Caroline. "Caroline, love, let me introduce you to Francesca Correa. She represents the human fraction in the Quarter." He then looked at Francesca. "Francesca, this is Caroline Forbes."

Klaus wasn't fooling anyone either. Everyone knew, despite how he talked so sweetly about Caroline, he was still the monsters in the legends. Francesca smiled politely and shook Caroline's hand.

"At this point we should start calling you Caroline Mikaelson, don't you think?" Francesca said. Klaus couldn't help but smirk, the name definitely had a ring to it. Elijah joined the conversation.

"Indeed, Caroline is part of the family already." He said. Caroline smiled, she grew closer to Elijah in the last few years, and she knew how important family was to him. Being called family by him was an honor and privilege. "In fact, at this point, Caroline's protection is important to all of us, not just to Niklaus." He continued, his tone getting serious.

"That's not hard to believe. I know how important family is to you." Francesca said, still trying to keep the polite smile on.

"Oh it sure is. So you can imagine our distress when not long ago she got attacked by werewolves." Elijah continued. Francesca's smile dropped, she felt uneasy. She just nodded and sipped her drink.

"I can also imagine you made them pay." She said.

"It's a work in progress." Klaus said and started clinking his glass with his ring. Everyone stopped talking and the music got lower while Klaus made his way to the stairs. From there he could look around the compound to the vampires. "Vampires of New Orleans." He started. "Witches and werewolves. I thank you for coming here to celebrate my engagement with that lovely lady over there." He said raising his glass to Caroline. "I know it's hard to celebrate during times like this. There's a war starting between fractions. Many of the vampires here lost some friends not long ago. Girlfriends, boyfriends, family. All victims of fatal werewolves' bites and even though my blood is the cure, I didn't get here in time to save them all. I did save one." He said. Francesca looked at her brothers. They knew what was happening, they made a mistake, left a vampire alive and now they were in danger. "Not just any vampire, but the woman I love." Klaus hissed. "We know about your rings, Francesca." The vampire surrounded the werewolves. "And even if I didn't rip you limb by limb, there's still a long line of vampires wanting a piece of you." He said stepping down the staircase.

Francesca suddenly grabbed Caroline and held her with her back against her chest.

"One more step and I'll bite her." Francesca said. Caroline groaned, she hated these kind of situation, she was strong, she shouldn't be a hostage. Klaus would never risk getting Caroline hurt or killed, so he raised his hand to stop the other vampires.

"And then what? I'll save her. I've done it before. But you will die one way or another." He said.

"Then I guess I'll go down fighting." Francesca said before her eyes turned yellow. Klaus' eyes changed too and he was ready to jump her, when suddenly the doors busted open and all the vampires fell on the ground.

Monique walked in with her hand held high. She was older now and a lot stronger. Strong enough to give an aneurism to every vampire in the compound. She even brought the original hybrid down to his knees.

"Monique? What are you doing?" Davina asked from behind Kaleb, who was using his body as a shield ever since he sensed a fight starting.

"I'm not Monique." The witch said as she stepped closer to Klaus. "Not since a few years ago."

Klaus growled, trying to stand up but every time he managed to pull up his body, a strong headache put him down again.

"My name is Celeste." She continued. Elijah looked up and stared at her in shock, Klaus looked angry beyond words and Caroline was both in pain and confused. "About two centuries ago I loved your brother very much. And you couldn't take it. You killed me." She hissed at Klaus.

"Celeste?" Elijah whispered.

"Well clearly I didn't do a good job." Klaus said through his teeth. Celeste laughed.

"You know, my first plan was to kill you." She said with a smirk.

"How original." Klaus said sarcastically. "Get in line, sweetheart."

Celeste shook her head.

"I would, if these useless werewolves could keep their part of the deal. Five moonlight rings for one dagger."

"Papa Tunde's dagger." Caroline whispered. Celeste nodded and smiled sadly.

"So maybe I can't kill you or torture with the dagger, but I can do something much worse." She said pulling a stake from under her jacket. "You took my beloved away, I'll do the same to you."

Elijah and Rebekah saw the fear in Klaus' eyes, something they hadn't seen since Michael's death.

"I swear, you lay a finger on her..." Klaus didn't get to finish. Celeste turned around quickly and stabbed Caroline in the heart with the stake. Caroline gasped in pain and Klaus screamed.

"NOOO! CAROLINE!" He tried to get up again, but he couldn't move. Celeste smirked, she was too powerful, not just because she was old, but she managed to get a grip on the ancestral magic, stealing it from her ancestors' bones. Not a single vampire or werewolf could go near her while she kept giving them aneurisms.

Too bad she didn't keep in mind the only creatures she couldn't hurt or keep away. The witches.

Davina hit Celeste on the head with a silver tray she took from a table. She hit her so hard, the tray even dented. Celeste fell on the ground unconscious, breaking the spell that kept the vampires down. Damon was the first to jump on her, then Sarah and then the other vampires. They ripped Monique's body into shreds, they fought the werewolves while they tried to scape. It was a blood bath.

Elijah had Francesca for himself. Rebekah helped by holding her tight while her brother ripped out her heart. It was a small victory, but there was no joy. Elijah and Rebekah watched while Klaus crawled to Caroline's gray body. There were tears rolling down his cheeks and his breath was fast and shallow. Rebekah couldn't watch, she turned her head and hid it against Elijah's shoulder. Damon stood next to Elijah and watched, shedding tears on his own. Sarah wrapped an arm around his waist in a comforting manner. Not only Klaus lost the love of his life, but they all lost a friend, a sister.

"Caroline." Klaus cried, lifting her body a little and holding it against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Caroline."

For the first time, the big bad hybrid broke down. Everyone in the compound stood in silence and looked down. Life was fragile, even for vampires.

"It should have been me." Klaus whispered while stroking Caroline's hair. "Come back to me, my love. We were going to celebrate tonight, remember?... Please... I... I can't..."

Klaus held Caroline's body for hours. He didn't react when Damon or Elijah tried to tell him to move. He only listened to Rebekah, who spoke to him softly while stroking his hair. The sun was coming up when he got up from the ground, picking Caroline's body in his arms.

He looked up at Elijah, who gave him a sad look.

It was over. She was gone.


	18. I'll come back to haunt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recomend reading this chapter while listening "Haunt" by Bastille.

_Then..._

_Klaus held Caroline's body for hours. He didn't react when Damon or Elijah tried to tell him to move. He only listened to Rebekah, who spoke to him softly while stroking his hair. The sun was coming up when he got up from the ground, picking Caroline's body in his arms._

_He looked up at Elijah, who gave him a sad look._

_It was over. She was gone._

 

Now...

Two days. It took Elijah and Rebekah two days to convince Klaus to bury Caroline. Burying her would only make her death more real, and Klaus wasn't ready for that. He would NEVER be ready for that, but he had no choice but give in eventually.

Not willing to leave Caroline's body at the cemetery, where witches practiced magic, Klaus chose to bury Caroline in the Garden.

" _Are you sure, brother? It was used to punish vampires. It doesn't fit Caroline's situation." Elijah said. Klaus barely looked at his brother while drinking from a bottle of bourbon._

" _That's where it all started. The end of my misery and the beginning of our happiness. No one has used the Garden in five years. We'll make it worthy of Caroline."_

Caroline was undressed by Rebekah. The blue dress stained with dry blood was gone, and a white dress took its place. Only her daylight ring was left with her, her engagement ring was hung by a necklace around Klaus' neck.

Damon laid Caroline down into the coffin of cement, placed her hands on her chest and caressed her cheek.

"Farewell Blondie. I'm gonna miss you constantly judging me." He said with a sad smile before stepping back. Elijah closed the coffin by placing the lid on top of it.

Rebekah, Sarah and other vampires stood around them, holding candles.

Every vampire in New Orleans that Caroline ever cared about was there. Every one. Except Klaus.

He lost the love of his life, he was drunk as hell and hadn't sleep in two days. No one, not even Elijah, dared to tell him to get up from the couch and go to Caroline's burial.

"It's done." Elijah said from behind the door once the burial was over and the vampires were back at the compound. Until then, everything felt like a bad dream to Klaus, but hearing that Caroline was buried, it made it real.

"She's gone." He thought. "She's really gone." Klaus looked around the empty room. All her things were there, her perfume lingered in the air, the envelopes for the wedding invitations were on her vanity. She was gone, yet the room was filled with her presence.

"If only you could see me." Caroline said lowly while leaning on the wall. For two days she watched her fiancee suffer. She was unable to touch him, to talk to him, all she could do was watch.

The witches worked really hard to create some sort of limbo that could replace the other side after this one was destroyed. Sadly, some of the souls lost along with the other side were gone for good. Bonnie wasn't there, or Lexi, and Caroline could really use a friend. Hell, even Kol would be a good company. But Caroline was all alone, watching Klaus cry her death. She was forever trapped there, still in her blue dress, unable to comfort Klaus and her friends. It was worse than death itself.

Days passed and Klaus grew restless. He forced himself to sleep by ingesting pills and alcohol in big amounts, but she never came. She never appeared in his dreams. For the last few weeks, Klaus has been waking up alone and heartbroken.

Some days all he could paint was her face, some days he would tear the canvas to shreds and even burn them because the sight of her face was too painful.

He only left the compound to feed. His feeding habits became even more violent than they used to be before Caroline. He left a trail of bloody bodies wherever he went. The press called him a follower of Jack, the Ripper and his work. People stopped partying at night, Elijah was on edge, trying to keep the fractions from starting a war.

And Klaus... he just didn't care. He had no reasons to care anymore. His light was gone, all he had left was his darkness, and it was swallowing him whole.

Sometimes he would blame Caroline. He would blame her for being beautiful, for loving him and make him fall. Him, the Original Hybrid, who didn't feel and didn't care.

Other times he would blame the witches. He would blame Celeste and even damn Elijah for loving her.

But most times he would blame himself for letting Caroline in and falling for her, he would tell himself he shouldn't care, if he hadn't love her he wouldn't be in pain. Sometimes he would blame himself for putting her in danger, for loving her so much that he couldn't bring himself to live without her, even knowing he was risking her life.

* * *

Katie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her white dress made her look like a princess, and indeed she felt like one. In less than an hour she would walk down the aisle and marry the man of her dreams. It was the perfect day, she had the perfect ring, the perfect dress and the perfect groom.

She shuddered when a breeze of cool air hit her naked shoulders. She turned to see the window open, which made her frown. She didn't remember that window being open.

After closing the window she went back to her spot in front of the mirror and started fixing her veil. That's when she saw him. He stood across the room one moment, and the next second he was behind her.

Katie turned around and was about to scream when Klaus placed his hand on her mouth and silenced.

"You won't scream and you won't run. You won't even move." He said looking into Katie's eyes.

Katie nodded quietly, her eyes dilating with the compulsion.

Klaus smirked and moved his hand from her mouth to her veil. He let his fingers linger there for a moment before stepping back from her and head to the bottle of champagne the bride's maid left there.

"This wedding looks expensive. She would've liked it." He said before sipping the champagne straight from the bottle.

"Who?" Katie ashed lowly and confused.

"My fiancee." Klaus growled. "I found about twenty wedding magazines on her desk." He added before walking to the door to lock it from the inside. "She loved weddings... She loved everything that included a good party and she was a romantic." While he walked around, swinging the bottle in his hand, he picked up a wedding invitation that had been framed as a souvenir.

" _You're cordially invited to Katie Miller's wedding to Christopher White..."_

Klaus turned to look at Katie, she was still standing on the same spot she was when he compelled her.

"You know what happened to her?" he asked and Katie shook her head. "She was murdered." Klaus hissed. "Because she fell in love with a very bad man." He approached her slowly. He knew he had a murderous look on his face, because Katie looked terrified. "That's what I am, Katie. I'm a very, very bad man." He touched Katie's veil again and saw her flinch. "She was a good woman. The best. Why do you get a wedding and be happy while she's dead?" He asked absently. "I tried to be a better man for her, I did try. But she's gone anyway and now I realize, I'm still the bad man I was before I met her." Klaus shook his head and smiled sadly. "Are you afraid of me, Katie?" He asked quietly. Katie nodded and whimpered. "You should be."

 

 

Caroline watched as the cops took Katie's body (or what was left of it) in plastic bags. She was supposed to get married that day. The groom cried loudly, cursing the bloody killer. It took four of his friends and brothers to stop him from doing something stupid.

She knew her death affected Klaus, but she couldn't watch him kill like this. Truth is, when Caroline died, the sweet and loving man she loved died with her. Now what was left of Klaus was the vicious monster he used to be, and even worse.

She leaned against the church's wall and hugged her knees while crying. Death was supposed to be an end, there wasn't supposed to be more suffering after it. Yet, she was trapped in this limbo, watching Klaus rip and kill and be a beast.

"Don't cry... you're too pretty to cry." A voice said.

Caroline looked up and wiped some tears with her hand. There was a woman leaning over to look at her.

"You can see me?" Caroline asked confused, this was the first time someone spoke to her in weeks. The woman smiled and nodded.

"One of the perks of being dead and still around in this new "other side", I guess." She said with a shrug. "I'm Isabella." She introduced herself while offering Caroline a hand to get up, which she accepted.

"I'm Caroline."

"I know." Isabella said with a knowing smirk. "The Hybrid's one and only." Caroline smiled softly and nodded.

"It's so hard to watch him do all this, he's being on a killing spree since I died." She said looking down.

"I know. I'm not surprised, really. Vampires and werewolves love in a much more intense and deep way than humans. When their soul mates die, it's often to see them go insane, at least for a while." Isabella said. Caroline felt the tears appearing in her eyes again.

"I wish I could just talk to him... Let him know I'm still here."

"And what's keeping you?" Isabella asked. Caroline looked at her confused.

"Um, I'm dead!"

Isabella laughed.

"But you are soul mates. One way or another you two have a connection."

Caroline frowned and thought about it for a moment. Yes, they did have a connection.

"Whenever we were apart, we would see each other in our dreams. I know he's been trying to find me there, but I.. I don't know how it works now. I don't sleep, I don't daydream..." She said hopelessly.

Isabella smiled.

"It's not because you're dead, dear. It's because you're in another world, this side and the living side are different spaces, but there are ways to pass from one to another." Isabella smiled and placed a hand on Caroline's back to lead her away from the church. "Come child."

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline asked. Isabella's words made her feel hopeful again.

"The cemetery, where I can channel some of our ancestors' magic and help you reach Klaus' dreams."

Caroline wanted to hug the crap out of Isabella. There was hope after all.

"Why are you helping me?" Caroline asked after a moment. Witches hadn't been kind to her, to say at least. Isabella smiled sadly.

"When I was alive, I was possessed by Celeste, just like Monique when she killed you. I lost my family, my life, I lost control over my body. Celeste killed you to get revenge.. Well, I wanna screw her over. I'm not letting her win and get any satisfaction from this."

Caroline smiled.

"Thank you, Isabella."

 

 

Klaus rolled on the mattress and landed on a cold spot. He would never get used to not having Caroline by his side while he slept. His bed now seemed too big, to empty, to cold. He groaned and rolled against. This time he felt a warm body laying next to him. His arms automatically moved around it. He felt Caroline's hair tickling his nose and he breathed in her perfume. He heard her sigh happily and felt her hands caress his naked chest.

Her small hands felt so warm against him, so real...

His eyes shot open and he looked at the beautiful blonde laying with him in shock.

"C-Caroline?"

Caroline smiled.

"Hey..."


	19. Like the legend of the phoenix

_Then..._

_Klaus rolled on the mattress and landed on a cold spot. He would never get used to not having Caroline by his side while he slept. His bed now seemed too big, to empty, to cold. He groaned and rolled against. This time he felt a warm body laying next to him. His arms automatically moved around it. He felt Caroline's hair tickling his nose and he breathed in her perfume. He heard her sigh happily and felt her hands caress his naked chest._

_Her small hands felt so warm against him, so real..._

_His eyes shot open and he looked at the beautiful blonde laying with him in shock._

" _C-Caroline?"_

_Caroline smiled._

" _Hey..."_

* * *

Now...

Klaus couldn't believe his own eyes. Caroline was there, smiling sweetly at him with big blue eyes. She smelled like vanilla and coconut and she had her engagement ring on.

"You... you're here." He said, a smile breaking across his face. He had missed her so much, he longed to taste her lips again. But when he leaned to kiss her, he felt her placing her hand on his mouth.

"Hold it. First we talk, then we kiss." Caroline said. Klaus blinked confused.

"You wanna talk? You've been dead for weeks now and the first thing you wanna do when you get back is talk?" He said, clearly frustrated.

"First. We talk. Then. We kiss." Caroline repeated slowly. Klaus rolled his eyes and sat up.

"You're right. Start by telling me how this is possible. I saw you being stabbed." He then looked around the room and frowned. "We're not at the compound..."

"No, we're in Paris. At the apartment we rented for our anniversary, remember?" Caroline said while sitting up on the bed and turning to face him.

"I'm dreaming." Klaus mumbled as he realized. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice that didn't went unnoticed to Caroline. She placed her hand on his and stroked it softly. "Took me long enough to dream with you, sweetheart." He added.

"I know. I'm on the other side, connecting with you through dreams isn't like it used to be. But that's a long story for another time. Now, I'm here to give you a message."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and leaned closer curiously. And then she slapped him.

"Owww!" Klaus rubbed his cheek. "For a dream, that felt pretty real... why did you do that?"

"This has to stop, Klaus. I've been next to you since I died and I've seen everything you've done." Caroline said. Klaus looked down, he knew what she meant. She saw him kill and feed and be a true ripper. "All those people. The bride you killed today. They didn't deserve that Klaus." She said shaking her head.

"You didn't deserve to die either, yet you're dead." He protested. "This is who I am when you're not with me, Caroline."

Caroline sighed.

"But I am here, Klaus. I'm not gone, you just can't see me. Even if I were gone, you still have our time together to remember, I want you to hold onto that. And this is not just about the kills. When was the last time you said something nice to Rebekah? Or the last time you helped Elijah with some business? Just because I'm gone doesn't mean it's all over. You still have them."

"What's the point if I can't be the woman I love?" Klaus mumbled sadly.

"Don't make me slap you again, Mikaelson. Life goes on, you must do the same." Caroline said. Klaus smirked a little.

"I miss you. I even miss you being bossy like this."

Caroline sighed and crawled on the bed to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and hid his face against the crock of her neck.

"I miss you too Klaus. Watching you and not touching you it's horrible." She didn't want to even think about all the things Klaus would do now without her, the places he would visit. She feared the day he would move on and sleep with another woman, maybe even fall in love. But no matter how much it hurt, telling him to move on was the right thing.

Klaus, on the other hand, had other plans.

"I'll do my best, sweetheart. Just for you. And you'll be proud of me. But only if you promise to come here and see me every night."

Caroline chew her lower lip.

"And then what? You'll have a relationship with a ghost? That's not healthy. Ask Jeremy Gilbert!" She said. Klaus lifted his head and looked at her, placing a hand on her cheek to turn her face.

"I don't care. You are the only thing keeping me sane."

Slow but with confidence, Klaus leaned and placed his lips on hers. She instantly kissed him back.

Dream or not, it felt real. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. It had been too long since the last time they kissed like that and they both needed it, they both craved for each others touch and lips.

"Promise me. Promise me this isn't the last time I'll see you." Klaus whispered against her lips.

Caroline's eyes quickly filled with tears. No one ever loved her like Klaus did, and she never loved anyone as much as she loved him. Being separated from him was too painful and the idea of finding him in his dreams was too tempting.

"I promise."

 

 

As the days passed, Klaus behavior changed just a little bit. He wasn't on a killing spree anymore, only left a victim or two whenever he fed. However he seemed always on edge. He always looked around like he was paranoid of someone following him. He didn't look tired but he slept a lot and he even threatened to kill everyone at the compound if they ever woke him up from his nap ever again, which was both hilarious and scary.

It's been a month and a half since Caroline's death and the air in the compound is still grim. A war between vampires and witches started and Elijah was too busy to notice the change in his brother.

Rebekah, on the other hand, knew something was up. She heard him whispering and mumbling constantly, but he was always alone in his studio. He would spend a lot of time in his bedroom, which seemed normal at first, thinking he wouldn't be in the mood to be outside with the rest. But Caroline's things were still there. Being in his room should have been too painful. Whenever she asked about it, Klaus said he was talking alone, or was on the phone. But Rebekah had a bad feeling about it.

"I think he's losing it, 'Lijah." She said while leaning back on the couch. "It's like he's talking to her. Maybe he's hallucinating."

Elijah looked up from his desk and sighed. "Would you blame him? He lost the woman he loves."

"I know." Rebekah nodded. "But he's always been so strong, I just can't imagine him going insane."

"You're forgetting that even though he's the strongest of us physically, he always was the weakest emotionally. Always afraid of being betrayed, always afraid of Mikael... He lets one person in and finds happiness right before that person dies. I'm just glad his lust for blood has subsided somehow. The human fraction is paralyzed, without a representative and they're still mourning those that Niklaus killed, the vampires are mad at the witches and the witches are scared of the idea of Niklaus going after them..."

"Would you stop?!" Rebekah yelled. "We're talking about our brother here, Elijah! How can you worry about this stupid city right now?"

"Because it's my stupid job." Elijah replied, a little taken back by his sister's outburst.

Before Rebekah could say anything, they heard Klaus yelling.

" _Where the hell is it?"_

He growled. There was the sound of something smashing and breaking against the wall. When Rebekah and Elijah got there and poked their heads into the room from behind the door, they saw Klaus had turned the place upside down.

"Where's what, Niklaus?" Elijah asked. Klaus didn't even look up while he emptied a chest filled with old sketches and clothes.

"Papa Tunde's dagger." He growled.

Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other.

"Klaus, please stop this!" Caroline begged but of course no one saw her or heard her.

"Why do you need the dagger, Nik?" Rebekah asked curiously. Klaus didn't reply, he just kept looking for a while.

"Just tell me where you hid it." He said to Elijah after a moment.

"What do you need it for? You know it's dangerous. Last time you..." Elijah suddenly stopped as the truth hit him. Klaus was clenching his jaw and closing his fists tight. "You want to see her." Elijah whispered and Rebekah gasped. "You would risk putting yourself through a lot of pain and paralyze your body, with the hope to see her again?"

"I've seen her already." Klaus hissed and looked away. "She comes to me in my dreams. I've seen her every night since few weeks ago, but that's not enough anymore." He added with a sigh.

"Nik... no..." Rebekah whimpered.

"The dagger isn't here, brother." Elijah said.

"Then get a white oak stake and lets be over with it. I either find her in my dreams or on the other side, but I don't wanna keep going like this."

Klaus was defeated. For centuries his siblings watched him overcome any danger and threat. He had always been the strongest. But now, he was ready to die. It hadn't been Mikael or Ester, it wasn't a course or an enemy. He had been defeated by love.

Elijah took a step closer to his brother.

"You would leave your sister and brother on this side, abandon your family?" He took another step. "I know you miss her, Niklaus. We all do. But this is not what she would want for you, or for any of us." Even though he spoke slow and softly, there was a hint of desperation in his voice. "I lost a sister the day she died. I don't want to lose you too."

 

 

Klaus left the compound to feed, this time from a witch. Elijah heard the news as soon as it happened from one of his vampires. Klaus had terrorized The Cauldron in an attempt to punish both the witches and Elijah. When Klaus went back to the compound, Elijah tried to talk to him, but he quickly told him to leave him alone, wanting nothing else but to drink his bourbon and sleep.

Elijah knew what Klaus' plan was. He was trying to get himself killed, he wanted to provoke others until they killed him so he could be reunited with Caroline once and for all.

He sat at his desk trying to figure out a way to change his mind when he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in..." He said, not caring to be found looking the way he did, without his blazer, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to the elbows, the collar open and with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

He was surprised to see Davina and Kaleb walk in. "What can I do for your?" He asked, still a little surprised.

"We want the fights between vampires and witches to end." Davina said.

"I'm sure you do. But for the moment I can't deal with fractions, my brother is my priority right now."

"Well, this has something to do with him." Kaleb started. "We believe this whole mess can be fixed by giving him something he wants. If he's happy again, then he'll back off, right?"

Elijah thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"I'm all ears."

 

 

**Klaus' dream**

Both bodies laid on the carpet in front of the fireplace while breathing heavily, their limbs were tangled and they cling into each other.

"Oh wow..." Caroline purred.

"Indeed." Klaus said with a proud smirk.

Even though they were just dreaming, the sex was still pretty spectacular. It was enough for Klaus to stay somewhat satisfied, even though he still spent quite an amount of time in his shower.

"You've distracted me enough, but no matter how amazing the sex is, we can't avoid this forever." Caroline said while nuzzling his neck.

"I don't think there's anything left to say." Klaus replied, which made Caroline lift her head and look at him.

"Seriously? You're planning on getting yourself daggered or even killed and you think I don't have anything to say about it?" She said sitting up on the rug. Klaus sighed at the lost of her touch.

"Because I know you'll try to change my mind." He said.

"Damn right I will!"

"And to what end? What's the point of me living? Even though I hate the idea of giving Celeste and any other of my enemies the satisfaction to know I'm dead, but..."

"There's no "buts" Klaus. Think about Rebekah and Elijah. Besides if we're together on the other side, we'll miss so many things." She said looking at the fireplace. When she first realized she was dead, she couldn't help but notice she didn't get cold or hot. In a desperate attempt to feel something she touched the burning log. But the pain never came. "We won't feel each other. Our touches and kisses. Nothing! And I don't want that. I don't want that for you." She said with a sigh.

Klaus looked at her sadly and lifted his hand to touch her cheek. He realized here he could feel her, so she felt him too. If he died, he would be taking that from her, and he would probably go insane if he couldn't feel her while touching her.

"And the dagger?" He asked as a suggestion. When he was trapped with it in the Garden, he dreamed of her, and it felt more than real. It felt magical.

"Last time it weakened you in a few months. After a while even dreaming was too hard for you." She said.

"I know." Klaus sighed. "But this is not enough anymore. I can't stand being..." He was cut off by Caroline's index finger.

"Do you hear that?" She asked while looking around.

Klaus frowned and tilted his head. He didn't hear anything.

"What is it?"

"It's like... voices..." Caroline said while getting up. She took some sheets from the bed and wrapped them around her naked body. "Chanting." She added.

"What are they saying?" Klaus asked while sitting up with a frown on his face.

"I don't kn-" Caroline disappeared in the thin air. Klaus blinked and looked around.

"Caroline?... Caroline!"

 

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline gasped for air and sat up on the cold hard ground. It was dark and she couldn't see much. There were candles around her but the light was dim. She heard a few steps and someone approaching her.

"Who's there?" She called out while getting up. The stranger stepped into the light and Caroline felt her stomach drop. "Elijah?"

Elijah smiled.

"Welcome back, Caroline."


	20. With you, I feel again

**Klaus' POV**

Rebekah rushed to Klaus' bedroom when she heard him screaming and punching things. He was mad, rabid even. He paced up and down the bedroom knocking things down.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"She's gone!" He roared. "GONE!"

Rebekah frowned. She knew he was talking about Caroline but still didn't understand what was causing this outburst.

"One second we're together in my dream and the next she's gone! How many times will I have to lose her? As if watching her die wasn't torture enough, I have to lose her over and over again!" There was nothing Rebekah could say or do that would help, so she just stepped out of the room and sighed. He wasn't ready to let Caroline go just yet, so her death kept haunting him.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, which made her jump a little. The text she received from Elijah was something she wasn't expecting, her eyes widened at the words displaying on the screen. Quickly as she could, she came up with a diversion.

"Do you still want Papa Tunde's dagger?" She asked at Klaus while waking back in. Klaus looked at her with his eyebrows raised in surprise and nodded his head. "Alright then, follow me."

 

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline looked up while sipping the blood bag. Elijah stood in front of her waiting patiently for her to be done. He couldn't blame her for being so thirsty, she had been buried for a month and a half. He smiled as he saw her looking at him with innocent eyes, like she felt guilty for drinking blood even though she wasn't feeding from anyone. He realized then, with relief, that Caroline hadn't change at all.

When she was done, she put the empty bag away and wiped her mouth.

"So... I'm back... but how?"

"Kaleb and Davina put together a spell powerful enough to bring you back to life. It took a lot of magic, but they ancestors on the other side were happy to help seeing it was the only way to keep Niklaus from killing more witches."

Caroline looked down.

"I've seen him. I was around even though no one could see me."

Elijah sat next to her.

"You are a good influence on him, Caroline. And I regret not helping them bring you back sooner, not just to prevent Klaus from killing everyone, but because you're needed here. We all missed you very much." He said, which made Caroline smile a little, but not for long. Her smile dropped when she saw Elijah's frown. "You were killed because of me. Celeste and I had a brief yet passionate relationship about two centuries ago. Because I couldn't protect her from my brother, she died. She came back to hurt Niklaus, to hurt me, but at the end, the one she hurt the most was you."

Caroline could see the pain in Elijah's face, and she felt it in his voice.

"Elijah." She whispered while placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's over now. You couldn't have known she was still around and planning on doing this!"

"Now we can know for sure." Kaleb said while appearing in the Garden. "She's gone for good this time." He added while blowing off all the candles and picking up his grimoire.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"To do the spell, they needed a lot of power." Elijah started. "So I pointed to them where I buried Celeste's body so they could channel her power from her bones."

"It's usually against the rules and the ancestors punish those who channel power outside our regular rituals. But since Celeste broke the rules first, they agreed this was a good way to punish her for her actions." Kaleb said. "The order and balance have been restored."

Caroline realized just like powerful spells can get a witch killed, it can also dissolve their magic. Celeste wouldn't be a ghost on the other side, but just a bitter memory.

"I'm sorry." She whispered at Elijah.

Elijah looked at her confused.

"For what?"

Caroline shrugged.

"Because of me, you lost her twice."

Elijah smiled softly.

"The Celeste I loved was long gone. I much rather having you here and making Niklaus happy."

"Speaking of!" She said as her eyes widened with excitement. "Where is he?"

"I told Rebekah to take him to the Manor where the two of you can meet, thinking you two could use some time alone. I didn't tell him what we were planning because I couldn't bare the thought of failing and disappointing him."

That was something Caroline could easily understand. Kaleb finished picking everything up and they walked out the Garden.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Caroline noticed two cars parked there. Damon was leaning on one of them with his hands in his pockets while Davina waited in the car.

"Well look at that! Blondie is back in the land of the living!" Damon said with his signature smirk as he put his hands out of his pockets to open them wide and give Caroline a hug. "You were missed Caroline." He whispered.

Caroline smiled and returned the hug.

"So were you, Damon."

Elijah walked to the other side of the car.

"I'm taking Kaleb and Davina back to the city. Damon will be taking you to the Manor." He said before getting in.

Damon turned to look at Caroline again and smirked.

"Ready to see Klaus?"

Caroline felt all fuzzy inside.

"You have no idea."

 

The car was still moving when Caroline jumped and rushed towards the Manor. Rebekah was there, waiting outside the door. They hugged each other tight for a moment before Caroline pulled back and looked to the door.

"Is he...?"

Rebekah nodded.

"I told him Elijah hid the dagger here. Which isn't truth. At this point he's probably lifting the floors." She replied with a laugh.

Caroline nodded and pushed the door open. She felt all fuzzy again.

 

**Klaus' POV**

"Where is it?" Klaus growled lowly while he kept pulling the books out of the shelves and dropping them on the floor. The thing about big houses with lots of secret places to hide, is that you can't find what you need in the moment you need it. Klaus was losing his patience. He didn't care if he had to destroy the whole house, he just wished it didn't take so damn long. "Rebekah, make yourself useful and help me find the bloody dagger!" He said before moving to look into some drawers in a desk.

"Rebekah just left." A sweet voice said.

Klaus looked up from and froze behind the desk. Caroline stood beside the door with a big smile, wearing the white dress Rebekah picked to bury her with. Klaus frowned, he was confused.

"I don't understand. Did I fall asleep? Am I dreaming?"

Caroline shook her head, tears filling her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, you're not. You're awake. I'm here. I'm really here, Klaus." She said stepping closer. Klaus walked around the desk towards here and placed a hand on her cheek. It felt so soft and warm. It felt so real. Dreams have never been so good. He thought maybe he was insane. And if he was, then so be it! At least he could see her now.

"But, how?"

"Davina and Kaleb brought me back." Caroline said.

That's when reality hit him. Klaus opened his eyes widely as he took her in. She was there, alive, smiling at him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Caroline..." He whispered. The weight of the world came crushing down on his shoulders as he fell down on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her legs and pressed his head against her stomach as he sobbed, his tears dampening her dress.

Caroline looked down at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're here." He said choking a sob. "You're really here."

It broke Caroline's heart to see how hurt and sad he had been when she died. Even though he was now happy to have her back, she wished he hadn't go through all the pain the first place. After a moment, she cupped his face and made him look up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus, for all the pain I put you through." She said softly while stroking his cheeks with her thumps.

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment while he savored the moment and enjoyed her caress. Then he got up and pulled her into his arms. Holding her against his chest always brought him some sort of comfort, while to Caroline, Klaus' arms felt like home.

"Don't apologize, love." He whispered against her hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you made my days brighter." He took back a little, just enough to see her face. "I love you Caroline. So damn much."

Caroline smiled, her hands clinging to the front of his shirt.

"I love you too Klaus." She stood on her toes to press her lips against his. He instantly kissed back, pressing his hands on her back to hold her tighter against his chest. After a moment he pushed her gently to one of the couches there and sat down with her. She purred happily while he ran his fingers through her hair, then up and down her arms.

He just couldn't stop touching her. He was afraid he would wake up alone in his bed if her ever let go of her. And her skin felt so good against his, he couldn't have enough. It was like an addiction he had been deprived for too long.

When she pulled back to breath, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled, his hand resting on her cheek again.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispered and smiled when he saw Caroline blush. "Oh lord, how much I've missed seeing you blush."

Caroline felt her eyes burn before tears started to fill them.

"Klaus." She said sweetly. "My Klaus."

"Yours only, my love." He kissed the tip of her nose and then smiled widely. "I believe this is yours." He pulled one of his necklaces from under the collar of his shirt and Caroline smiled widely when she saw her engagement ring hanging from it. "I kept it close to my heart all this time." He added before taking the ring out of the chain. To do things right, he moved from the couch and knelt down in front of her, which made Caroline laugh.

"You don't have to propose again." She said holding his free hand.

"I know, but I want to. I want to tell you that I'm lost without you, that I want to wake up with you next to me every morning. That I'm willing to die for you. I'm willing to follow you to the other side. And no matter what our vows say, death cannot due us a part." Klaus sincere words made Caroline's eyes tear a lot more. "Caroline Forbes, would you marry me?"

Caroline laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Once again, Klaus slid the ring up her finger and then kissed her hand softly.

"I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Klaus."


	21. Epilogue: I can hear the bells

**Caroline's POV**

"Okay, one more time. The hair stylist will be here at 10, I'll do your make up when she's over. The flowers arrive at 12, Elena and Sarah will make sure they're placed in the right places and then they'll change. I'll change first so I can help you with your dress... Hey! Hey! Stop pulling your hair like that! Oh and finally, the wedding starts at 15." Rebekah said while looking at the folder in her hands, where she put everything related to the wedding.

If people thought Caroline was over controlling while planning events, they never had to deal with Rebekah. She took her part as maid of honor very seriously.

Caroline had just come out of the bathtub and she was stressing all over again. Her wedding was the next day and she was nervous as hell. This wedding was a commitment for life, which in her and Klaus' case, would be pretty long. It had to be perfect.

There was a soft knock on the door and Rebekah placed her hand on it to stop the person behind it from just walking in.

"What's the password?" She asked.

There was a silence and then a soft sigh.

"Rebekah is the prettiest and she's always right." A voice said. Rebekah smiled and Caroline laughed.

"You may come in." Rebekah said while opening the door.

Stefan Salvatore stood there shaking his head.

"That's not funny. And why do I need a password to come in?"

"Because I have to make sure Klaus doesn't come in, the groom can't see the bride." Rebekah explained. Stefan nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm well aware... Klaus has been pacing around the room wanting to see Caroline for two hours now." he said making a face.

"Whatever you say, I'm not letting him in." Rebekah said while crossing her arms on her chest. Caroline just rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

"Well I'm here to talk to Caroline." Stefan said. Seeing Rebekah wasn't moving he sighed. "By the way, Damon didn't buy a black tux, he bought a baby blue one, just to piss you off."

Rebekah gasped and rushed out of the bedroom to yell at Damon.

Stefan quickly locked the door and turned to Caroline, who was now laughing hard.

"Thank you." She said. "I love her, but sometimes she can be... UGH!"

Stefan laughed and nodded. He knew very well how Rebekah could be. After Caroline came back from the death, Stefan moved to New Orleans to spend time with her and Damon. Now that all the Elena related drama was in the past, he could enjoy his brother's company without so much hurting. What he wasn't expecting was to pick things up with Rebekah. And now he was whipped. Not that he would complain, he loved her.

Caroline was relieved to see her friend being his old self and move on. Of course she would always love Elena, but she didn't appreciate what she had done to the Salvatore. Things were working better than fine now and that's all Caroline wanted.

"How's the blushing bride feeling tonight?" Stefan asked while sitting down on the bed next to Caroline.

"I'm okay, a little nervous. How's Klaus?" She asked curiously.

"Impatient. This thing about not seeing you before the wedding is really testing him." he replied. The thought of Klaus being so impatient to see her made her smile. "He asked me to come and give you this." Stefan added while taking a paper from his pocket and handing it to her. She took it and smiled.

"Thanks. Not just for this but for coming here, for giving me away at the altar, for everything." She said softly and gave him a hug.

"What are friends for, right?" he said while hugging her back.

Suddenly the door flew open. Both vampires turned to see a very angry Damon.

"Stefan, why is your crazy girlfriend attacking me?" He asked. Stefan and Caroline looked at each other and started laughing hard. "It's not funny!"

Once Caroline was alone, she opened the note Stefan gave her and smiled. It had Klaus' hand writing.

 

" _I'll be dreaming of you tonight. See you in Paris?"_

 

**Klaus' POV**

The sheets were cool and silky. The room was dark except for the light coming from outside. He got up and walked out to the balcony, where he knew he would find her. She was leaning on the rail, wearing nothing but one of his shirts, looking out at the city she loved the most.

Klaus leaned on the door frame and watched her for a moment. There was some sort of dejavu feeling there. He dreamed about this before, back when he was trapped in the Garden. The only difference was that this time he would wake up and marry the woman of his dreams.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, love?" He asked while walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just thinking." She said softly while leaning her back against his chest. "Rebekah would kill us if she finds out we're sneaking behind her back to see each other." She added with a chuckle. Klaus smirked.

"Well this is a dream and technically we're not breaking any rule." He replied. Caroline turned around and looked at him, lifting a hand to place it on his cheek.

"I love you Klaus."

Klaus smiled widely. Those three words weren't product of his imagination. This time they were real.

"I love you too."

They kissed each other slow and passionately, and what started on the balcony ended later between the sheets.

* * *

**The next morning**

Caroline walked out of the walk-in closet wearing her big fluffy white dress. Rebekah and Liz gasped.

"Oh Caroline..." Rebekah started. "You look so beautiful."

Caroline smiled and looked at her mom.

"Mom? What do you think?"

Liz was too busy blowing her nose to give her an answer right away.

"My little girl is getting married and she's the most beautiful bride." Liz said after a moment.

"Awe mom..." Caroline felt the tears coming.

"No no no.. remember the make up!" Rebekah suddenly said. It changed the mood and made the other two women laugh.

Liz was helping Caroline to put the veil on when Elena and Sarah walked in with a bottle of champagne. They toasted and hugged before walking out of the room.

The wedding was taking place at the Manor's back yard, which was a beautiful garden. There were white chairs for the guests and an arch with flowers where Klaus and Caroline would stand. The priest was Father Kieran's successor, who was well aware of the fractions and the vampires in the city.

The seats were all taken by the guests at that moment and Klaus stood next to the priest under the arch.

"Alright it's almost time. You know your positions, but lets go over it one more time." Rebekah said, ignoring the eyes rolling and the groans. "First Elena, then Sarah. Then I follow with Elijah and finally Caroline. Caroline, you wait until the music changes."

"Yes, Captain!" Caroline said with a salute.

Stefan appeared next to Caroline on her right and offered her his arm, which she took gladly.

"You look great, Caroline." He said and Caroline smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Hey, don't forget about me." Damon said standing at Caroline's left. She took his arm as well. Both Salvatore brothers would be giving her away that day. Even though she was grateful for having Stefan in her life and teaching her so much, she now knew another side of Damon and she couldn't bring herself to pick one of them.

"You look very handsome as well, Damon." Caroline said with a chuckle.

"Okay, we're ready to go." Rebekah said taking her phone from her little purse and dialing. "The eagle is in the nest. I repeat, the eagle is in the nest. Start music." She said, which made everyone laugh.

The music started and Elena walked down the aisle, then Sarah and then Rebekah holding Elijah's arm.

When the music changed, Caroline walked with Stefan and Damon. In that moment she was glad she had not one but two vampires holding her because she wanted to run to Klaus.

He looked so handsome in his black and white tux, his hair was styled and his face was shaved. Caroline would never forget the big beautiful smile he had on his face when he saw her.

Damon and Stefan let her arms go once they reached Klaus and took their places behind Elijah, who stood behind Klaus. Meanwhile Rebekah, Sarah and Elena stood behind Caroline.

Klaus and Caroline held hands. Klaus looked like he had been thunderstruck.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered. Every girl dreams with having the perfect wedding with the perfect groom. So far her dream was coming true.

The priest started talking, making a little speech about how love could conquer it all, change lives and save souls. Klaus had asked him to say that, since he felt Caroline was his salvation.

When they had to say their vows, the priest made a little change, as Klaus and Caroline requested. Instead of saying "until death do you apart" he said "until the end of times."

Elijah kept the rings until the priest asked for them.

When the ceremony was reaching its end, the priest told Klaus he could kiss his bride. Caroline couldn't help but laugh when she heard Klaus mumble "Finally!" But her laugh were quickly silenced by Klaus' lips.

Everyone cheered and the priest lifted his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you now Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson."


End file.
